Telepatía
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica que puede leer la mente desde que era pequeña, pero su increible habilidad no la deja vivir como una chica normal. Ella, estresada por tantos pensamientos, se va a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks donde vive su padre. A/U.
1. Mudanza

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary completo: ****B**ella Swan es una chica que puede leer la mente desde que era pequeña, pero su increible poder no la deja vivir como una chica normal. Ella, estresada por tantos pensamientos se va a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks donde vive su padre y al parecer, ahí en ese pueblo, encontrará a Edward Cullen... otro "chico" que también lee la mente.

¡Hola! La amiga de Zoé, Samanthha, reporatandose. La chica tuvo una nueva idea e hizo esto, lo subo porque me lo pidió. Para los que no saben, Zoé está lastimada del brazo derecho pero escribe con la izquierda aunque sea poquito, escribio esto.

Bueno, espera que les guste. Hoy fue al hospital, le toca revisar su brazo.

Una pregunta: ¿Esto ya lo han hecho? Es que esa es la preocupación que tiene Zoé. No quiere escribir algo que otro ya ha hecho, aunque sea por concidencia.

En mi opinión, es interesante que Bella lea las mentes, ¿no creen? Imaginense que escuche los pensamientos de Newton... yo le daría una buena cachetada, jeje.

Oki, ya no los distraigo, lean el trabajo de mi amiga:

**

* * *

**

Telepatía

**Capitulo 1: Mudanza**

"_Esa chica me esta mirando feo, otra vez"__—_ pensaba la odiosa líder de las porristas de la secundaria por estar viéndola. Estaba escuchando sus pensamientos morbosos.

Nuevamente, desvié la mirada e hice como si estuviera leyendo mi libreta de apuntes, aunque no fuera así.

"_Ese ratón de biblioteca es rara, ¿será acaso que consume drogas?"__—_se preguntaba y como siempre, fallaba en sus hipótesis.

Ya quisiera yo que estuviera consumiendo drogas, eso sería más soportable que escucharla, es un verdadero fastidio. Cientos de "voces" rondaban por mi cabeza, eran por los pensamientos de los estudiantes del instituto. Trataba de bloquearlos pero eran demasiados así que lo único que hice fue simplemente ignorarlos, como todos lo días.

¿Qué acaso no puedo ser una chica normal? Cuanto deseo serlo.

Si les decía que se callaran me dirían "Bella Swan, la loca", otra vez. La primera vez que me dijeron así fue cuando iba a revelar uno de los secretos más guardados de una chica popular llamada Betty. Ella había pensado sobre el _encuentro_ que había tenido con uno de los jugadores de Básquetbol aún sabiendo que él tenía novia. Le iba a mandar una nota a la novia del jugador porque ella era una buena chica, no se merecía que la engañarán y lamentablemente, Betty descubrió la nota con su secreto y me acusó diciendo que yo era una loca, mentirosa y paranoica a todo el mundo. Desde ese día me dicen así, claro, porque ella era la chica popis de la escuela mientras que yo no era nada.

Traté de bloquear los pensamientos, para ya no escuchar sucios y viles secretos, cosa que todavía no puedo hacer. Desde que tengo 6 años tengo la habilidad de leer la mente y aún así, no tengo mucho control de esta_._

No tengo amigos, ni siquiera porque ellos seguían pensando que yo estaba zafada de la cabeza. Ya estoy acostumbrada al rechazo, desde hace cuatro meses.

Sonó la campana, era hora irse. Espere… una, dos, tres.

"_Al fin"__—_pensaron la mayoría de la gente a mi alrededor. Los estudiantes estaban eufóricos porque las vacaciones de invierno empezaban. No tareas, no maestros, hasta yo estaba feliz.

Cogí mi mochila y salí del salón totalmente relajada. La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido a sus respectivas casas. Caminé rumbo a mi casillero y guardé todas mis cosas en la mochila.

Ya no iba a estar más aquí, era mi último día en este instituto.

Mi padre hace unos días me invitó a vivir con él y la verdad acepté gustosa irme con él. Charlie vive en un pueblo llamado Forks, si no más recuerdo. No hay mucha gente lo que significa que hay menos pensamientos. Otro de los motivos por los que me iba a vivir con Charlie era para que mi madre pudiera estar más tiempo con su esposo Phil. No quería entrometerme en su relación por eso tomé esa decisión; quería que fueran felices.

Salí de la secundaria y volteé para verla por última vez. No la iba a extrañar, para nada. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que mi madre me recogiera.

Mientras la esperaba, me senté en una de las bancas que estaban en la entrada del estacionamiento pensando en como sería vivir en Forks.

La última vez que fui fue cuando tenía 14 años y ya de eso tres años. Me acuerdo bien que Charlie me llevaba con su amigo en La Push—una reservación en First Beach— con su amigo Billy y su hijo Jacob. No me acuerdo mucho de ellos pero sé que solía jugar con Jacob. El clima de Forks no me gustaba, era húmedo y frio, a mi me gustaba más el calor.

_No vas a disfrutar del clima, vas para ya no escuchar tantos pensamientos_, me recriminé a mi misma.

Charlie me había comentado que en la secundaría de Forks iban solamente 400 alumnos, máximo. Para mi, eso era el cielo.

Miré la hora en mi celular. Mmm, mamá ya se había tardado, ya han pasado 30 minutos desde que salí. Escudriñe el estacionamiento en busca del auto de Renee, era capaz de que se le olvidara donde me tenía que recoger, ya lo había hecho anteriormente. No la veía por ninguna parte y para mi mala suerte no tenía crédito para hablarle.

Suspiré profundamente, tenía que localizarla por medio de su "voz" mental. No me gustaba hacer esto.

Afortunadamente, llegó aunque se le veía exasperada.

"_Uf, que bueno que llegué, creía que no iba a salir del trafico"__—_ con razón se había tardado.

—Súbete, Bella— me pidió. Abrí la cajuela del auto para meter mis cosas, la cerré e inmediatamente me subí al auto en la parte trasera.

—Hola, mamá— le saludé.

—Hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy? — _"espero que no le haya pasado nada"._

—Bien, igual que siempre— le mentí. Era muy mala mintiendo pero había dicho esta mentira tantas veces que parecía convincente. La decía eso para que no se preocupara mucho por mí.

Nunca le dije a mi mamá que leía la mente, no quería que ella también me dijera que estaba loca pero era muy suspicaz, sabía que algo me molestaba. Por eso siempre le decía que estaba bien.

—Qué bueno — dijo y empezó a conducir rumbo a casa.

Me faltaban una cosa por hacer: tenía que hacer las maletas. Lo bueno es que antes de que me fuera a la secundaria en la mañana, había doblado algunas cuantas prendas.

"_Espero que a Bella le vaya bien en Forks, espero que se sienta más cómoda allá"_

Yo también espero lo mismo.

Finalmente, llegamos a casa. Salí del coche y no me molesté en sacar mi mochila, eran libros de las materias que estudiaba nada más, eran las únicas cosas que guardaba en mi casillero. Mi madre ni siquiera dijo pio, simplemente se encogió de hombros aunque yo sabía que tenía curiosidad.

Entré a la casa y me fui a mi pequeño lugar sagrado: mi habitación.

Estaba decorado, en su mayoría de color azul. Mi madre pensaba que ese color era masculino pero a mi no me importaba; prefería este color que el rosa. Tenía unos cuantos postres pegados en la pared de mis bandas favoritas, no eran muchas, solo unas pocas.

Me tumbé en la cama, cosa que fue una gran estupidez. Ahí estaban las maletas.

—Auch— me quejé mientras me sobaba la espalda. Se me había olvidado completamente que las había dejado en ese lugar.

Me levanté y vi que las maletas estaban cerradas. Que extraño, yo las había dejado abiertas para seguir metiendo la ropa, creo. Chequé el closet y no había ninguna prenda. Extraño.

Abrí las maletas— eran solamente dos— y estaba toda mi ropa y mi neceser acomodado. Seguramente mi madre había hecho esto.

—¡Mamá!— le llamé. No me gustó que hiciera esto, ya hacía muchas cosas por mi como para andar haciendo las maletas de su hija.

"_Oh, oh, ya se dio cuenta"__—_ exactamente, ya me di cuenta.

—Bella, cariño, sólo lo hice porque te quería ayudar— me dijo con seriedad.

—Bien, entonces, pero yo hago la cena— le decía— antes de que me vaya a Forks, los deleitaré a ti y a Phil con uno de sus platillos favoritos: Sushi.

Renee se iba a negar pero no la deje que me contestara. Decidida, me dirigí a la cocina para hacer la cena de aquellos dos. Espero que Phil sobreviva a las comidas que hace mi mamá, ella no es muy buena en el arte culinario pero lo sigue intentando. Por eso yo soy la que cocina.

Prendí el estéreo y coloqué uno de los discos que más me gustaban. Era un disco de música clásica. La melodía de Clair de Lune empezó a resonar por toda la casa.

Con esa melodía, empecé mi trabajo. Cocí el arroz, corté un poco del surimi que estaba en el congelador e hice todos los pasos necesarios para hacer el sushi.

Para mi suerte, me salió bien una vez terminado.

Tan concentrada estaba en cocinando que no me había dado cuenta que Phil ya había llegado de su practica. Él era jugador de beisbol de las ligas menores. De vez en cuando tenía que viajar y mi madre se preocupaba porque ella quería ir con él pero no me podía dejar sola. He ahí otro de mis motivos para irme a Forks.

"_Huele bien, tengo tanta hambre"__—_pensaba Phil.

Los pensamientos de mis padres no me molestaban, eran tranquilos y sosegados no como los pensamientos de un adolescente.

—La cena está lista— grité. Acomodé los platos en el comedor y serví el sushi en cada uno de ellos. Serví un poco de refresco y esperé a que llegaran.

Cenamos y platicamos amenamente hablando sobre cosas triviales: sobre el trabajo, sobre el clima y otras cosas por el estilo. Mi mamá me preguntó si no iba a querer otra maleta para mis libros y le dije que no, que los libros los iba a llevar en un morral que tenía para estos. No guardaba mis libros en una maleta porque iba a necesitar algo con que entretenerme durante el viaje.

Terminamos de cenar y me dispuse a lavar los platos pero Phil me dijo que él lo haría, que no me molestara.

Refunfuñe diciendo cosas sin sentido pero deje que lavara los trastes.

Ya era hora de dormir. Suelo dormir un poco más tarde, casi a media noche pero mañana necesitaba levantarme a las 6 de la mañana, mi vuelo a Seattle salía a las 7: 30 a.m. y es una hora de mi casa al aeropuerto. No quiero llegar al último minuto.

Coloqué las maletas en el piso y me acomodé en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño…

El despertador sonó y rápidamente me metí a bañar, no tarde más de diez minutos. Me vestí con una simple blusa de color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis.

Mi madre seguía dormida, según por sus pensamientos. Soñaba que estaba en una playa de California corriendo hacia Phil y este también hacía lo mismo. No pude evitar reír sonoramente al ver que en el sueño de mi madre, ella y Phil habían chocado.

Esa era otra de las cosas que podía hacer, podía ver imágenes en la mente de los demás, no solo escuchaba pensamientos.

Mi madre se despertó por mi risa e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Ya listas, nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

—Cielo, ¿estás segura de irte a vivir a Forks?—me preguntó por enésima vez. Todo el viaje pensó y dijo esto.

—Si, lo estoy.

Una de las empleadas del la central colocó mis maletas en la cinta de equipaje y sus pensamientos estaban concentrados solamente en el cutis de su cara. Los pensamientos de la gente comenzaron a resonar nuevamente por mi cabeza. Ya me quería ir.

Renee me tomó de la mano para mi sorpresa y no me la soltó hasta que tenía que entregar mi boleto.

—Cualquier cosa, Bella, llámame— me dijo. Me abrazó por unos minutos hasta que informaron que el avión a Seattle ya iba a despegar.

—Lo haré, mamá— le prometí.

"_Como quiera le llamaré, aunque sea una vez a la semana o le enviaré e-mails. Le dije a Charlie que contratará el servicio a Internet para Bella"__—_ pensó Renee.

—Adiós, cariño— se despidió.

—Adiós, te quiero— le entregué a la azafata mi boleto y me indicó que pasará al avión.

_Allá voy, Forks,_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Espero que las cosas allá no sean como aquí. Espero hacer algunas cuantas amigas. Espero que no me digan que estoy loca.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se ve interesante? ¿Apesta? ¿Es estúpido?**

**Bueno, espera que les haya gustado.**

**Merci. Atte: Samanthha**

**Aprieten el botoncito verde y dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Forks

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

¡Hola! Espero que esten bien.

Subo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** btvs22, EmilyNight .206, Little Freckles, maryroxy, michi nolet, Fairy, vero, AliciaConi, oriana, nibynekomata, Cullen-21-gladys, jackypttz, kotydecullen, ari, Y. vaa!, manuela cullen ,karenesmee. cull. pottz y Bella. Cullen. Edward** . Les agradezco a todas ustedes sus reviews. Qué mal que no se puedan responder a los anonimos. Como quiera, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Merci.

ari: tu e-mail no salio, debes de sapararlo porque luego no se ve.

Una duda que algunas tienen: Los Cullen si van a ser vampiros. Si Edward le va a poder leer la mente a Bella... todavía es un secreto ;) Más adelante lo sabrán.

Jo, me dificulto un poco al hacer Bella POV, a mi se me da mejor escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward pero la practica hace al maestro, ¿no?

Ok, ya no molesto. Les dejo el capítulo.

**

* * *

**

Telepatía

**Capitulo dos: Forks**

—_Atención, pasajeros. Aterrizaremos en un tiempo estimado de cinco minutos. Les pedimos que se abrochen el cinturón de seguridad__—_ pidió el piloto del avión.

Guarde el libro que estaba leyendo en mi morral y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

¡Rayos! Estaba leyendo el libro para entretenerme, para no escuchar los pensamientos de los pasajeros. Muchos de estos eran de temas tan comunes pero otros hacían que me ruborizara.

Un señor estaba pensando en hacer _ciertas_ cosas en el baño con una mujer. Me sonrojé tanto por ese pensamiento que hasta una azafata me preguntó si tenía fiebre. Ojala hubiera sido eso.

Suspiré por lo cansada que estaba. Lo único que quería hacer era bajarme del avión, irme con Charlie a casa y acostarme en una cama. Me había despertado muy temprano y los efectos los estaba empezando sentir.

El avión aterrizó suavemente por la pista, esperé hasta que dejara de moverse para desabrocharme el cinturón. Ya que el avión se detuvo totalmente, el piloto nos dio las gracias por volar en la aerolínea y pidió que bajáramos. Al fin.

Se supone que Charlie me iba a esperar en la entrada del aeropuerto, según por la llamada que tuve con él hace algunos días atrás. Me bajé del avión un poco más rápido de lo normal, no porque se me hiciera tarde sino porque había mucha gente y se me iba a dificultar después encontrar mi equipaje. Claro, mientras bajaba, tropecé unas cuantas veces; mi coordinación era deficiente.

Una vez, Reneé y yo viajamos con Phil a California y resultó que no encontramos nuestro equipaje. Tuvimos que comprar ropa para nuestra estadía ahí. Desde ese día procuramos llegar más rápido a la cinta de equipaje para evitar que nos roben nuevamente, creo que eso fue lo que pasó.

Caminé y gracias al cielo la zona estaba casi desierta. Esperé a que mis maletas pasaran, las recogí y me fui a la entrada.

Ya estaba empezando a extrañar a mi madre y eso que sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas. Espero que Phil pueda con ella, no porque sea mala sino porque mi madre tiene una mentalidad muy infantil, sus pensamientos lo demuestran. Pero ella es muy cariñosa y muy buena, sigue viendo a su esposo con los mismos ojos enamorados y se que Phil la mira de igual modo. Estará bien.

Me detuve en una de las puertas y traté de localizar a Charlie pero no lo lograba ver. Saqué el celular de mi morral pero me acordé de que mi padre no tenía teléfono movil y yo no tenía crédito. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Y si Charlie se fue? No lo creo, él me esperaría aunque anocheciera.

Me empecé a preocupar porque ya habían pasado quince minutos y todavía no veía a mi padre.

"_¿Dónde estará Bells? Le dije que la esperaría en la entrada"_— pensó una voz sumamente familiar.

Charlie. Pero, ¿dónde esta? Yo estoy en la puerta principal ¿o no?. Intenté localizar el lugar donde se encontraba mi padre por medio de sus pensamientos pero me fue muy difícil hallarlos. Charlie era algo curioso para mí. Cuando iba a visitarlo en mis vacaciones de verano me di cuenta de que sus pensamientos no eran muy "altos", por así decirlo, son más bien como un murmullo, como si te contara un secreto. Era algo bueno para mi pero en estos momentos me estaba empezando a molestar su _casi_ muda mental. No lo encuentro.

Estaba empezando a exasperarme mucho pero ya después de unos cuantos minutos volví a escuchar a Charlie. También logré visualizarlo, estaba a unos cincuenta metros alejado de mí.

— ¡Charlie! — lo llamé. Creo que no me escucho— ¡Papá, aquí estoy! — me daba algo de pena gritarle porque la gente me estaba viendo así que decidí correr hacia donde se encontraba.

No debí de hacer eso. Como traía las maletas, una en cada mano, golpeé accidentalmente a una chica y provocó que me cayera de sentón. Eso dolió. La chica que a la que golpeé me miró como si me quisiera matar y se fue antes de llevar acabo lo que pretendía.

Que torpe fui.

— ¿Bells, estás bien? — me preguntó Charlie ayudándome a pararme. Bueno, logré encontrarlo después de todo.

—Si, Char-papá— le respondí. Tomó mis maletas y las cargó él. Uf, me libre de esas cosas que arruinan mi pobre equilibrio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó— Ven, vamos al estacionamiento; está empezando a obscurecer.

—Estuvo… normal— le dije.

—Bien— masculló. Charlie y yo éramos muy parecidos por tantas cosas. Una de ellas es que él y yo no tendemos a mostrar mucho nuestros sentimientos y otra de estas es que somos personas de pocas palabras, bueno, más él.

Me pregunto, ¿qué auto habrá traído Charlie? Espero que no haya traído la patrulla. Para mi sorpresa, colocó las maletas en la parte trasera de una camioneta antigua de color rojo, por no decir que era un cacharro de color rojo pero de un modo extraño, me gustó.

"_Espero que a Bella le guste la camioneta. Se la compre a Billy por un buen precio"_— pensó mi padre.

Me sorprendí ante su pensamiento, ¿me había comprado un auto? Genial. Renée muy pocas veces me dejo conducir su auto pero lo suficiente como para aprender a conducir.

—Sube, Bella, ¿o te vas a quedar ahí parada? — no me di cuenta, estaba tan absorta viendo la camioneta y no miré cuando Charlie se había subido a esta. Yo seguía parada en la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

—Perdóname, papá — me disculpé y me subí al _cacharro_.

Comenzó a andar, un poco más lento que los demás autos que pasaban a nuestro lado, pero ¿qué se podría esperar de un auto viejo? No me molestaba su lentitud, para nada, así respetaba el limite de velocidad de la carretera y sé que eso le gusta a Charlie también.

Mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y desde muy pequeña, creo que desde antes de que escuchara pensamientos ajenos, me enseño varias cosas: las que no se debían de hacer sino querías ir a la cárcel. Sus enseñanzas se pegaron a mi como un chicle y no las he olvidado aún.

— ¿Te gusta la camioneta? —preguntó, haciéndome sacar de mis pensamientos.

—La verdad es que sí— le dije con sinceridad.

—Pues es todo tuya— sonrió— Billy me vendió esta camioneta para ti.

—Wow, muchas gracias, papá— traté de parecer sorprendida pero ya sabía que me había comprado la camioneta.

— ¡Considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida a Forks!— exclamó con alegría. Me reí un poco por cómo lo había dicho.

—De nuevo, gracias.

No hablamos mucho durante todo el camino. Unas cuantas veces me preguntó sobre mi madre y me contó como era la secundaría de Forks. Me dijo que ahí la mayoría de los alumnos se llevan muy bien entre ellos salvo unos cuantos. Me dio curiosidad lo último que dijo pero lo deje pasar para después; ya estábamos en los principios del pueblo.

Lo sabía porque todo se estaba volviendo muy verde y porque estaba empezando a hacer más frio. Miré por la ventana del conductor y vi que pasábamos el letrero "Bienvenidos a Forks".

Ya hemos llegado.

Todavía recordaba las calles y ciertas tiendas de aquí. Unos cuantos establecimientos se me hacían desconocidos como uno que decía "Newton's... algo" y otros más. Pero todo lo demás seguía igual.

Charlie dio vuelta en una esquina e inmediatamente reconocí la casa de mi papá.

Era una casita blanca de dos pisos, no era muy ostentosa lo cual la hacía perfecta. Estacionó la camioneta en la calle porque otro vehículo estaba ocupando el lugar donde Charlie estacionaba su patrulla.

Logré distinguir dos siluetas ahí, ¿quiénes éran ellos?

Me bajé de la camioneta, bueno, de mi camioneta y caminé hacia el umbral de la puerta principal. Quería ver quienes eran.

Un chico de piel cobriza se bajo de su camioneta pero no vino conmigo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, sacó una silla de ruedas y ayudo a un señor a sentarse en ella.

¡Eran Billy y Jacob! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

— ¡Hola! — les saludé.

"_Oh pero si es la hija de Charlie, que grande esta, se ve más adulta"__—_ pensó Billy y por medio de mi habilidad. El creía que me había hecho toda una mujer.

Me sonrojé un poco. Nadie había pensado esto de mi, bueno excepto Renée.

"_¿Bella? Wow, se volvió más bonita. A lo mejor y le invito a dar un paseo a La Push"_— pensó Jacob y me imaginó a él y a mi paseando por la playa.

Esas imágenes suyas no me gustaron. En absoluto.

— ¡Hola, Bells! — me saludó Jacob. Hice un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y le dediqué de nuevo mi atención a Billy.

— ¿Te gusto la camioneta, Bella? Charlie y yo creímos que te vendría bien un vehículo para que pudieras moverte tu sola por el pueblo— me decía— al menos claro que quieras ir en la patrulla con tu papá— se rió.

—Muy gracioso, Billy— le dijo mi papá algo enojado— ¿qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Si se puede saber.

—Solamente venimos de pasada— aclaró Billy— para ver como estaba Bella.

—Yo estoy bien, nada fuera de lo normal— le dije un poco apenada.

"_Espero que no se involucre con esa gente aunque es muy poco probable"__—_ ¿de qué gente está pensando Billy? ¿cómo que no me involucre con esa gente? Extraño.

—Es bueno volverte a ver, Bella— soltó Jacob de repente.

—Si, claro— le mentí. Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo muy "explícitos" sobre mi. No me está cayendo bien.

—Creo que es hora de irnos— comentó Billy después de un breve mutismo—Charlie, antes de que se me olvide, mañana vamos de pesca.

—Ya lo sé— le contestó— nos encontramos allá con Harry.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, fue un gusto volverte a ver, Bella— se despedía mientras Jacob lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del acompañante.

—Lo mismo digo—le sonreí. Billy era muy buena gente.

—Adiós, Bella— dijo Jacob viniendo conmigo. Me dio un abrazo, debo de decir que me dolió, y un beso en la mejilla.

Me dieron tantas ganas de darle una cachetada pero no pude, lamentablemente. Me alejé de él y me dispuse a entrar a la casa.

_Está igual que siempre,_ pensé con "entusiasmo".

Fui arriba para ver como estaba mi habitación. Mi padre me había comentado que una amiga suya llamada Sue la limpió y cambió ciertas cosas. Quería checar los cambios.

Me detuve en la entrada y me dediqué un momento a observar.

Cambió las persianas blancas por unas de color crema, también puso nuevas sabanas de un color morado, limpió el viejo escritorio e hizo otras cosas que yo creí que las pasaría por alto.

—Espero que te haya gustado lo que hizo Sue—dijo Charlie apareciendo de la nada. Salté un poco, sorprendida.

—Papá, por favor, no me gusta que me den sustos— le regañe. Se rió un poco pero después se calló al ver mi mirada.

—Bien, bien. Aquí están tus cosas— señaló las maletas— mañana desempaca, te ves un poco cansada. Será mejor que duermas.

—Ya lo creo—estaba de acuerdo con él— ¿Papá?

— ¿Si, Bells?

—Gracias por todo.

—Hum, no hay nada que agradecer.

Salió de mi cuarto un poco sentimental. En sus pensamientos, él decía que yo era una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida, que era un orgullo para él. Me dieron tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero no podía, el tampoco sabía de mi habilidad. Se asustaría si lo abrazaba por nada.

Posicione las maletas y mi morral a lado de uno de mis gabinetes y me tumbé en la cama; ya me quería dormir.

Me acomodé y espere a que el sueño me invadiera.

Una pregunta rondaba por mi mente: ¿qué iba a hacer mañana?

No lo sé pero espero que no me tropiece por ahí.

* * *

**Jo, ahora Bella escuchará a Jacob. Chan chan chan. Ahora que escucha lo que piensa no lo estimara tanto xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo nos saltaremos hasta el inicio del semestre, cuando Bella ve a los Cullen.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la otra semana actualizo, ya empezaron mis clases y eso me deja corta de tiempo. Trataré de actualizar cada semana.**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Cuidense. Saludos.**

**Dejen sus comentarios =)**


	3. Escuela

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. También si algo se parece es porque es una U/A, nada más.

Hola.

Gracias a sus reviews a : **jackypttz, michi nolet, Chindys, aridenere, maryroxy, Alice Cullen Black, Gabriela-Lua, kotydecullen, Kiyoky, Casiopea Tortuga, AliciaConi, Bella. Cullen. Edward, flexer, Y. vaa, kkikkaCullen y karenesmee. cull. pottz. **

**Se los agradezco mucho. También a las personas que me han puesto en Alertas y Favoritos.**

**Si se me pasó un nombre, lo lamento muccho u.u**

Aclaro algunas dudas: Bella no va a odiar a Jacob, solamente ya no va a estar tan atraida a él. Lo va a querer como amigo y nada más. Bella si va a poder escuchar a los Cullen, muajaja xD. Y si Edward le puede leer la mente, bueno, eso lo verán hasta el final de capi.

Oki, les dejo el capiulo. Uf, perdón si hay errores o algo mal pero la prepa esta muy pesada. Si les digo que presentamos la mayoría de los días y que no tenemos ni siquiera horas libres. Poff, creanme que llego a la casa y me duermo. Si llegara a tardar en actualizar es porque estoy presentando parciales. Ahorita mismo actualizo porque es principio de clases, más adelanta estaré como alma que se la lleva el diablo u.u

Ya, ok, el capi:

**

* * *

**

Telepatía

**Capitulo 3: Escuela**

Ya habían pasado las vacaciones de invierno y no fueron precisamente las mejores que he tenido. Charlie iba cada sábado y domingo con sus amigos Harry Clearwater y Billy Black a pescar lo cual dejaba a una Bella aburrida en casa. Varias veces fui con él, sólo para intentar desaparecer un poco de mi tediosidad, y el hijo de Billy— Jacob Black— charlaba conmigo.

Sus pensamientos aún seguían siendo un poco molestos para mi pero conforme hablé con él lo iba considerando como un amigo; el primero que he tenido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y a decir verdad, no lo culpaba por tener ese tipo de pensamientos con mi persona; él es apenas un adolescente de 15 años. Es típico que sus pensamientos y sus ideas sean tan… expresivos.

Y aparte si le llegara a decir: "Jacob, por favor, deja de pensar que te estoy besando o sino te daré un golpe" sería algo extraño. Bueno, creo que la palabra "extraño" se queda lejos.

El resto de mis vacaciones, leí mi colección de libros; los que me había traído conmigo. Descubrí que Charlie iba a comer todos los días a un restaurante porque él no sabía cocinar muy bien. Era eso o pedir pizza todos los días. Le había propuesto que yo iba a encargarme de hacer las comidas, él, aunque estuvo inseguro al principio, aceptó porque quería verificar como cocinaba.

Le demostré mi "talento" en la cocina y gracias a dios le gustó todo lo que le había hecho. Desde ese momento Charlie depende de mi en lo que se refiere a alimentarse.

En la última semana de vacaciones, Charlie y yo fuimos a Seattle para comprar algunos útiles escolares, una mochila nueva y unas cuantas libretas. Fue la única ocasión que salí de Forks, para mi propia satisfacción.

Algunas veces, cuando iba a comprar despensa, tenía la oportunidad de escuchar los pensamientos de los habitantes de este pueblecito. Eran los pensamientos más tranquilos y triviales que haya escuchado. Nadie pensaba o bueno, casi nadie, sobre cosas morbosas o estupideces que pasaban en la televisión. Los pensamientos eran tan pacíficos que casi me alegraba por escucharlos, casi.

En cierto modo, aprendí varias cosas de Forks en las vacaciones pero no tanto para decir que ya soy una experta en su historia y sus habitantes.

Forks me quedaba como anillos al dedo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Es hora de que te despiertes! —me llamó mi padre por enésima vez. Miré el reloj que tenía al lado y di un salto. Ya eran pasadas las 7:20 a.m.

—Oh, mierda— maldije. Tomé la primera blusa que vi a mi alrededor, un pantalón de color negro y ropa interior para meterme a bañar. Ya era muy tarde para mi. El cacharro—mi pick up— se iba a tardar, por lo menos, unos quince minutos en llegar hasta allá.

Me bañe en cinco minutos y yo creo que me vestí en menos de dos. Me cepillé los dientes tan rápido como un bólido, me peine e hice todas las cosas necesarias para estar presentable.

Era mi primer día de clases en la secundaría de Forks.

No sé como baje de las escaleras sin tropezarme y rodar pero llegué hasta abajo sin ningún problema. Charlie me veía atónito mientras desayunaba cereal. Ha de ser por las caras. Si, si era por las caras extrañas que hacía.

Una vez que termine de desayunar, mi padre se fue a la comisaría. Uf, nada más me falta agarrar mis cosas e irme de una vez. Miré el reloj… ¡Santa cielo! Ya eran las 7:35 a.m.

Cogí mi mochila, me subí a la pick up e inmediatamente me fui. No puedo creer que apenas sea mi primer día y ya ando como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Esto sí que es mala suerte. Me entretuve un poco encendiendo la radio, el cual funcionaba…aún, y encontré en una estación una de mis canciones favoritas: _Friday I´m Love_ de _The Cure._

Durante el recorrido hacia la secundaria estuve cantando esta canción. Servía para distraerme por un rato. Llegué cinco minutos antes de lo previsto a clases para mi "buena" suerte. Deje mi camioneta en el sitio menos concurrido del estacionamiento.

Umh, se supone que tengo que ir a la dirección para que me den mi horario de clases pero no la encontraba. Tuve que pedir ayuda a algunos cuantos, a los que por medio de sus pensamientos verificaba que eran buenas personas, y me ayudaron a encontrar la dirección.

Entré y me encontré con una señora de unos 50 años, aproximadamente, en un escritorio de madera un poco ya desgastado.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señorita? —me preguntó con cortesía.

"_Ella ha de ser la hija del jefe Swan. Aquí tengo su horario"_— pensó la mujer. Al parecer todos en Forks estuvieron atentos de mi llegada, ansiosos porque venía alguien nuevo.

Cuanto odiaba ser el centro de atención de la gente.

—Soy la nueva alumna, me llamo Isabella Swan pero llámeme Bella— le respondí.

—Justo aquí tengo tu horario, Isabella— odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo—necesito que al final me entregues este comprobante con las firmas de los maestros que te vayan a dar clases— señalo el otro papel que estaba atrás de mi horario— que te vaya bien en tu primer día.

—Gracias—murmuré algo apenada. Tomé los papeles y me largué de ahí.

Le di un vistazo a mi horario. Mi primera clase era Literatura en el edificio 6.

Ugh, ahora me tocaba buscar ese dichoso edificio en menos de tres minutos. ¿Algo más me puede salir mal este día? Yo creo que no.

—Hola, me llamo Eric. Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? —me preguntó un chico atrás de mi. Parecía el estereotipo de un jugador… pero de ajedrez. Aunque por sus pensamientos pude ver que era amable y sólo quería ayudarme.

—Sólo Bella— le corregí.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves un poco perdida— y me vi en su mente. Parecía como si algo se me hubiera caído y tratará de encontrarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Qué vergüenza.

—La verdad es que sí— le dije—.Mi primera clase es en el edificio 6 y no lo encuentro.

"_Pobre chica. Ser la nueva debe ser difícil"_—pensaba Eric.

—No te preocupes, yo voy al edificio 4 pero te puedo encaminar a tu edificio.

—Muchas gracias, eso sería de gran ayuda.

Lo seguí hasta que me indicó el edificio correspondiente. Le agradecí nuevamente antes de que se fuera a su propia clase.

"_Esa chica es muy linda. Espero que toquemos juntos en una clase"__—_ Oh, oh. Eso no me gusto.

Entré a Literatura con mis mejillas ruborizadas debido a los pensamientos que había tenido Eric. El profesor me firmó el comprobante e hizo que me presentara a toda la clase. Si mis mejillas estaban rojas cuando entre, ahorita toda mi cara parecía un tomate. Me presenté dando pocos detalles de mi vida personal y me senté en el único lugar donde no había tanta gente alrededor.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron así. Me firmaron el comprobante, hicieron que me presentara ante los demás y me senté en los asientos más alejados.

Los pensamientos del alumnado, la mayoría de ellos, estaban centrados en mi. Unos cuantos se preguntaban si me había mudado a Forks porque me obligaron mientras que otros pensaban que yo vine a este pueblo porque en mi antigua escuela saqué malas calificaciones y los profesores de Phoenix se hartaron de mi.

Estaban muy equivocados pero no iba a decir nada.

El timbre de receso sonó y una chica llamada Ángela, la cual conocí en una de las primeras clases, me acompaño a la cafetería. Ella era igual de tímida que yo.

Los pensamientos de esta chica eran tan inocentes y tan normales que no parecía una adolescente. Ella se preocupaba por sus hermanos, por las tareas y por algunos de sus amigos; nada más. Se había preocupado por mi al estar tan sola y por eso me invitó a sentarme con ella en el descanso. No le podía decir que no, sería una falta de cortesía y no quería dejarle la impresión de que era grosera a una chica tan buena como ella.

Después de que compráramos nuestro almuerzo, Ángela me llevó con el resto de sus amigos. No creí que una chica como ella tuviera _tantos_ amigos, apenas y ellos lograban sentarse alrededor de la mesa. ¿No serán todos los estudiantes del segundo año? Parece que sí.

Ángela vio que me incomode al ver tanta gente en una mesa y me llevó a otro sitio menos concurrido, solamente en ese lugar se sentaban cinco personas.

_Mucho mejor,_ pensé al ver que entre esas personas se encontraba Eric. Al menos veía caras conocidas.

—Perdón, Bella—murmuró Ángela. "_Que pena, se ve que ella no le gusta la atención y yo la llevé a ese sitio pensando que estaría más cómoda. Qué tonta."_

—No hay nada que perdonar—despotriqué. Ella como iba a saber como soy si apenas tengo un día aquí.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y los chicos que estaban ahí me sonreían.

—Bueno, Bella, ellos son Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric y Lauren—me señalo uno por uno— son mis mejores amigos.

—Y pronto seremos los tuyos, Bella—murmuró la tal Jessica. La que se llamaba Lauren me miró con un poco de desprecio antes de hablarme.

—Y dime, Isabella, ¿por qué te has mudado?—preguntó con fingido interés.

"_No es tan linda como los demás dicen. Todos tienen su lado obscuro"__—_ pensó. Ok, ella ya entró a mi lista negra.

—Porque simplemente decidí venirme a vivir con mi padre. Era tiempo tener nuevas experiencias—le contesté con apenas un susurro.

Esto era cierto, me mudaba a Forks para "probar" cosas nuevas, como ya no oír tantos pensamientos y ya no tener que pasar por la pena de que me dijeran "Bella, la zafada".

—Um, supongo que está bien— "_métete con mi Tyler, niñata y no sabes como te va a ir"._

Me aleje un poco de ella ante su amenaza mental. Por dios, apenas llevo aquí un día y ya hay gente que me odia. Al menos es una persona, haya eran más los que ni siquiera soportaban verme en pintura.

Charlamos amenamente después de comer. Mike, Eric y Tyler me preguntaron si había tenido novios en mi otra secundaria. Les había dicho que no lo cual provoco cierta dicha entre ellos. Lauren y Jessica me lanzaron dagas con los ojos y pensaron las peores cosas para mi.

_Vaya, ya me estiman,_ pensé con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita, Bella?— me preguntó Mike, curioso.

"_Que me toque con ella, que me toque con ella, por favor"__—_ rogaba en su mente. Como Lauren, me aleje también de él, sólo un poquito.

—Em, tengo Biología en el edificio 5—le dije.

—También me toca esa clase—dijo feliz de la vida. Jessica lo distrajo al ver que me miraba más de lo normal.

Deje que ellos platicaran tranquilamente y traté de distraerme viendo las demás mesas y fue en ese momento cuando me llamaron la atención...

En la mesa más alejada de la cafetería se sentaban cinco personas, dos chicas y tres chicos. No parecían humanos, no, parecían ángeles. Todos ellos eran tan hermosos que me daban ganas de llorar. Tenían la piel muy pálida, inclusive más que la mía y eso que tengo sangre albina. Tenían unas ojeras tan marcadas, parecía que no habían dormido durante semanas. Sus facciones eran simétricas y perfectas.

_Ellos no han de ser estudiantes, deben de ser actrices o modelos de revistas,_ pensé.

Las chicas eran tan diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas era bajita y tenía el pelo erizado de un color negro mientras que la otra tenía una cabellera de color dorado que caía en cascada por su espalda. Los chicos eran los que me llamaban más la atención. Uno de ellos parecía levantador de pesas o de esos luchadores famosos de la televisión, el segundo chico era fornido y tenía casi la misma altura que el primer chico, el color de su cabello era color miel y parecía una estrella de cine, algo leonino.

El tercer chico, él que tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos me llamó mucho más la atención.

Su cabellera era de un color cobrizo. Eso era extraño, nunca había visto aún chico o a alguien con ese color. Era más desgarbado que los otros dos chicos.

Y los ojos de todos ellos eran negros como el carbón.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —me pregunte. El chico de cabello cobrizo me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

Desvié la mirada.

—Son los Cullen—me respondió Jessica— son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su señora.

— ¿Hijos adoptivos?—era la única razón por la cual todos eran diferentes.

—Si. El chico de allá—señaló al musculoso—se llama Emmett Cullen y su hermana es Alice Cullen— señalo a la bajita—. Los dos rubios son los Hale. Jasper y Rosalie Hale— los miró con desdén—. Alice y Jasper son novios al igual que Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Y quién es él?—pregunté señalando al del cabello cobrizo.

"_Ja, buena suerte, idiota"__—_ pensó. Fruncí el ceño, molesta por ese pensamiento. Apenas y nos conocemos y ya me insulta. Qué lindo.

—Se llama Edward Cullen— suspiró— es el más guapo de los hermanos pero claro, ninguna de nosotras le parecemos lo suficiente bonitas como para salir con él.

El susodicho nos miró rápidamente y desvió la mirada así como yo hace unos momentos.

Tanta era mi curiosidad que me permití escuchar los pensamientos de aquellos chicos perfectos. Esto era raro, no me gustaba oír los pensamientos en parte porque me parece de mala educación meterme en su mente y no quiero ser una metiche. Pero esta vez, me picó la curiosidad y me rendí.

Los miré fijamente a ver que "escuchaba".

"_¿La chica nueva ya nos teme? Espero que sí"__—_pensó un chico, lo deduzco por el tono de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo que si ya les temía?

"_Idiotas"__—_ pensó una de las dos chicas.

"_Hay mucha tensión, tal vez use mi don para controlarlos"__—_ Espera, alguno de esos chicos pensó en un _don_. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Tiene un don? ¿Algo así como el mío?

Los miré escéptica, tratando de entenderlos mejor.

"_No a desviado la mirada, Edward, eso es extraño"__—_ pensó otra de las chicas. Les estaba hablando a Edward pero ¿por qué por medio de sus pensamientos? No le puede escuchar sino habla.

"_Es extraña"__—_pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Se dieron cuenta. Lo bueno es que no saben que escucho lo que están pensando. Al menos.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase, sin siquiera decirle a Ángela. Estaba tan apenada que ya no los quise escuchar por más fuerte que fuera mi curiosidad. Estaba mal espiarlos a voluntad, muy mal.

_¿Por qué los escuchaste? ¿No viniste a Forks para no oír tantos pensamientos ajenos?, _me recriminaba.

Fui al baño para echarme un poco de agua en la cara, estaba muy exaltada. Ya después de unos minutos más sonó el timbre así que me dirigí a Biología sin detenerme. No sé como pero encontré el edificio correspondiente sin ninguna ayuda. El profesor ya estaba dando clases. Llegué tarde.

—Pase, usted debe de ser la señorita Swan— dijo el profesor de la asignatura.

Asentí.

Le entregué el comprobante, lo firmó y me dio un libro. No hizo que me presentara lo cual agradecí en mi interior. El profesor y yo nos íbamos a caer bien.

—La única silla disponible está junto con el señor Cullen— señalo el asiento junto aquel chico de pelo cobrizo.

Mientras me sentaba vi como el tal Edward se tapaba la nariz disimuladamente y se alejaba de mí lo más que podía.

¿Y a éste que le pasa?

* * *

**Chan... chan... ¿chan...?**

**Sip, los dejo con la duda xD. ¿Escuchará Bella los pensamientos de Edward? ¿Edward podrá hacer lo mismo con Bella?**

Bueno, eso lo sigo pensando. Ustedes que creen que sea lo mejor, ¿qué ellos dos se escuchen entre sí? ¿o qué sólo Bella escuche a Edward?

Denme su opinión del asunto.

Bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana me espero un largo, muy largo día u.u

Gracias por leerme n.n

Merci.

**Dejen sus comentarios =)**


	4. Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Hola!**

Espero que esten bien, aquí les traigo un capi recien salido del horno, jeje. Tomé una desición pero nesecito que lean el capi y después digo el porque elegí eso. Ya leeran mis motivos.

Gracias a sus reviews a: **kotydecullen, EmilyNight. 206, Cullen-21-gladys, Laliii Cullen, maryroxy,  
flexer, Perfecte Obsessive, jackypttz, kiyoky, romii, michi nolet, SensualCandyDoll, kaisho, karenesmee. cull. pottz, Alice Cullen Black, Bella. Cullen. Edward, cullen's nicky, Bella Uchija, Shadow Noir Wing, Ckamilafanstwilight, kkikkaCullen, Y. vaa, katittah, Alejandra de Cullen, Gabriela-Lua, AliciaConi, Malu-12, Sayuri Swan, fallen. angel's. doll, rose_emmy, skyara, alecza y agus.**

**Wow, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme una palabras n.n.**

Aclaro algo: "Sol de Medianoche" me lo quitaron. Yo lo tengo en copias, no en la compu. Son algunas cosas que recuerdo, así que si omití alguna cosa, pido disculpas. ¿Se preguntarán? ¿Por qué no buscas por internet los 12 capitulos? Pues porque, ahorita no estoy en mi compu y en esta, en la cual estoy, está pero superlentísima. Mi compu esta dañada y tengo que usar esta, para mi desgracia.

Les veo abajito, les tengo que explicar :

**

* * *

**

Telepatía

**Capítulo 4: Edward**

Edward parecía estar tenso por algo, bueno, así lucía para mi. No quería escuchar sus pensamientos, todavía estaba apenada por lo que hice hace unos momentos; traté de ponerle atención al profesor.

Desgraciadamente, no pude…

Edward me miraba con intensidad y yo también hacía lo mismo; no podía apartar la mirada de la suya. Sus ojos me daban algo de miedo, era irreal que alguien los tuviera de ese color. Según, por lo que sé, es imposible que un ser humano tenga ojos negros. Habrá ojos cafés de tonos muy obscuros, pero negros, no.

La curiosidad me incitaba a escuchar los pensamientos del chico que tenía al lado. Era tanta que no pude pensar en otra cosa que leerle la mente a Edward.

Éste me observó atónito, como si me hubiera escuchado aunque después de unos segundos más, negó con la cabeza por algo y se alejó más de mi.

Al final, me rendí—nuevamente—y esperé a que los pensamientos del chico me invadieran…

"_Daño colateral"__—_logré escuchar. Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa y juro haber visto que a la madera de esta, la estaba haciendo aserrín.

Él desvió la mirada pero yo no. No era correcto espiarlo pero me atraía de una manera… especial, al igual que sus hermanos. Era como si su mente me llamara.

Volví a centrarme en él.

"_Puedes llevártela lejos de la escuela, a un lugar donde no haya gente"__—_pensaba dubitativo.

¿A quién se la va a llevar lejos de la escuela? ¿A su novia?

La idea de que tuviera novia me resultó un tanto molesta, cosa que se me hace extraña. Jessica me había dicho que él no tenía ningún interés por ninguna chica de la secundaria y no creo que me haya mentido sobre eso. Él no parece del tipo de chicos que trae novia, ¿o si?

_Céntrate en Edward,_ me pidió la parte menos noble de mi.

"_¿Por qué su sangre es tan atractiva para mi? Huele delicioso—_me quede en shock por lo que acababa de pensar.

Ahora, él me miró a mi y yo fui quien desvió la mirada, un tanto asustada.

¿Acaso pensó en sangre? ¿_Mi_ sangre? Pero qué diablos…

"_No le puedes hacer esto a Carlisle"__—_ y por su mente, vi a un hombre, de no más de 25 o 30 años, de pelo rubio y ojos dorados. El debía ser el doctor Cullen, el padre adoptivo de los cinco chicos.

"_Debo de irme de aquí lo antes posible"__—_ pensó con decisión. Sus pensamientos se volvieron más "veloces" y ya no pude seguir oyéndolo. Era como si cientos de ideas pasaran por su mente cada segundo.

No alcanzaba a escuchar todo.

Lo último que capté fue una imagen, un lugar de Alaska…

Sonó el timbre y Edward Cullen salió del salón muy rápido, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de… ¿advertencia?

Estaba aturdida. No entendí ni un ápice de lo que él había pensado.

¿Qué rayos fue eso de que olía delicioso? ¿Sangre atractiva para él? Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordarlo.

Era extraño y estaba aterrorizada, no tanto como mi curiosidad hacia él y sus hermanos pero si llegó a asustarme. Su mente no se parecía a la de cualquier adolescente común, sólo lograba escucharlo como a Charlie: frases y pocas imágenes.

Eso no era normal.

—Hola, de nuevo, Bella—me saludó alguien a mi lado. Oh, era Mike, el amigo de Ángela.

—Cierto, tenemos esta clase juntos, ¿verdad?—le pregunte. No me había acordado de eso.

—Si, así es—asintió—y, ¿cuál es tu siguiente asignatura? Te puedo llevar, si quieres—sugirió esperanzado.

"_Es tan linda, gracias al cielo que a ese Cullen no le gustó."—_ pensaba Mike, alegre y entusiasta.

Las intenciones de Mike no me estaban gustando, era como si compitiera por mí con los otros chicos. Cuando pensó en Edward Cullen, en su mente aparecieron Tyler y Eric también y los veía con cierto odio y enojo. Luego, pensaba en mí, abrazándole y dándole un beso en los labios.

Le estaba empezando a gustar a Mike.

—Em, tengo…—no sabía que clase tenía después de esta. Saqué el horario y me fije cual era la última clase a la que tenía que ir— ¡Oh, no! Tengo Educación Física.

Me tapé la cara con las dos manos por el disgusto que me invadió.

Yo apestaba—metafóricamente—en Educación Física. Allá, en Phoenix sólo eran dos años y aquí, según Charlie, era obligatorio todos los años.

_Genial_.

En mi antigua secundaria era yo quien causaba los accidentes a los jugadores, tropezándome con ellos o metiéndome en su camino. Sólo espero que _eso_ no me pase aquí. Aunque mi suerte casi nunca me sonríe.

—A mi también me toca esa clase—sonrió, encantado—ven, vamos, ya va a tocar el timbre y aún estamos en este salón.

—Cierto.

Nos dirigimos al gimnasio en un incomodo silencio. Mike tenía tantas preguntas que hacerme pero le daba vergüenza decirlas. Y yo, todavía no podía de dejar en pensar en Edward Cullen y en sus extraños pensamientos.

— ¿Le clavaste un lápiz a Cullen?—me preguntó de repente.

Se preguntaba porque Edward me miraba con odio, cosa que a Mike le sorprendía. Por lo general, Edward era muy tranquilo y no miraba a la gente como lo hizo conmigo.

El comportamiento que tenía ahora no era el habitual en él.

_Tierra, trágame,_ pensé apenada.

¿Y si sólo me miraba así porqué le caía mal?

—No, no le hice nada—le dije con monotonía.

—Cullen es raro—me aseguró—.Sí nos hubiéramos sentado en la misma mesa, habría hablado contigo.

Le sonreí un poquito. Sus palabras sonaron tan… sinceras, algo que casi no tengo la oportunidad de escuchar. Algunas personas hablaban bien o mal de algo pero pensaban de manera contraria a lo dicho. La mayoría eran mentirosos e hipócritas.

Por eso, lo que me dijo Mike me alegro. Pensó y habló de la misma manera.

_Al menos es sincero._

Entramos al gimnasio. Él se fue a los vestidores y yo me dediqué a buscar al entrenador para que me firmara el comprobante y me diera ciertas instrucciones.

Para mi alivio, el entrenador Clapp—así se llamaba—me dijo que en esta clase, si yo quería, sólo observara a los demás; como jugaban y otras cosas por el estilo. Me dio el _uniforme_ de la secundaria, que no era otra cosa que unos pantalones cortos rojos y una blusa blanca.

Me senté en las gradas ya que no iba a hacer nada, aún.

Los pensamientos de los chicos fueron los más ruidosos y algunos lograban que me ruborizara. Ellos se veían entre si y pensaban sobre el tamaño de sus…

¡Por dios! Eran iguales a los chicos de Phoenix. Lastima que no me traje mi ipod para no escucharlos.

Las chicas eran más tranquilas que los hombres y por mucho, sólo que había rivalidad entre algunas de ellas. El entrenador ordenó que jugaran a los quemados, chicos contra chicas, para ver quien era el "más fuerte" de ellos.

_Maldita guerra de sexos, siempre es lo mismo._

Empezaron a jugar y yo los veía de un lado a otro, escuchando sin querer las estrategias que cada quien planeaba hacer.

Otra de las cosas "buenas" de leer las mentes es que cuando estás compitiendo en un juego mental o presentando un examen, la gente piensa en las posibles respuestas y yo los escucho. Para muchos esto sería muy útil pero para mi no. Soy sincera y no quiero depender tanto de mi habilidad. Tengo que hacer las cosas por mi misma.

Volví a ver como los chicos jugaban y debo de decir que las mujeres eran mejores esquivando. Lauren, la chica que me amenazo mentalmente, era una de las mejores jugadoras y nunca fallaba en esquivar y contraatacar. Era muy buena.

Los hombres iban perdiendo, solo había cinco mujeres y tres hombres casi al final.

Lo que pasó después me tomó desprevenida…

Lauren atrapó una pelota, pretendió lanzarla a uno de los chicos pero no fue así. La pelota me dio en la cabeza, haciendo que me fuera hacia atrás.

Demonios, eso dolió.

— ¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?—me preguntó mi _atacante_. Ella en su mente se estaba riendo por como me sobaba la frente.

—Si, estoy bien—le dije.

Aunque me dieron ganas de golpearla también.

_Cálmate, no hagas imprudencias en tu primer día._

El timbre de última hora avisó a todos que las clases habían concluido por hoy. Al fin. Oh, cierto, tengo que entregar el comprobante antes de irme a casa.

Me fui a la dirección con el papel en mano, lista para irme después de entregarlo. Necesitaba descansar, este día estuvo muy pesado.

Mientras caminaba, la más pequeña de los hermanos Cullen, Alice, pasó a mi lado con una sonrisita alegre y pícara. Su caminar era fluido, como si estuviera bailando. Sentí un pinchazo de celos ante sus andares.

"_Ya veo porque Edward se quiere ir, huele muy bien"_— fue lo que escuche.

¿Qué tenía que ver mi olor? Ella y Edward habían pensado casi lo mismo pero ella no me miraba de la misma manera que su hermano.

Aunque fue estúpido, olí una de las mangas de mi blusa. No olía a nada. Tomé uno de los mechones de mi cabello y también lo olisqué. El único efluvio del cual me percataba era el de mi shampoo olor a fresas. No creo que hayan olido el aroma de mi pelo, estuvieron a una distancia prudente de mí.

_Ya, olvidalo. Forks te esta volviendo loca. Es cosa tuya._

Llegué a la dirección pero no entre, me quede justo en la entrada para observar la escena que tenía al frente.

Edward y la recepcionista—la señora Cope, decía en su escritorio— discutían. Curiosa, escuché lo que pensaban.

"_¿Por qué se querrá cambiar de Biología? ¿Tendrá algún problema con el profesor?"__—_pensaba la Sra. Cope.

¿Edward quería estar en otra clase? ¿Tanto me odio como para querer alejarse de mí?

—Lo lamento, Edward, pero las clases que tu solicitas están todas ocupadas—dijo la recepcionista—tendrás que quedarte en Biología. En un minuto te atiendo, Bella—me saludo, o eso creo.

Edward se volteó a verme con esos ojos que me hacían temblar. De nuevo, su mirada reflejaba odio.

"_Tengo que irme de aquí. Ahora."__—_pensó con vehemencia.

—Ya veo. Supongo que tendré que aguantarlo—siseó mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Edward Cullen me odiaba…

— ¿Tienes el comprobante, cielo?—me preguntó con amabilidad. Me vi en su mente y estaba más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos vidriosos.

Pero, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto que aquel chico de pelo cobrizo me odiara?

Supongo que era la curiosidad, únicamente. Es sólo eso, Bella.

—Aquí tiene—le entregué el papel.

Me fui de ahí, estaba empezando a chispear y no traía paraguas.

Corrí en el estacionamiento, en busca de mi pick up. Me subí en el e inmediatamente puse la calefacción. Tenía mucho frío.

Me daba algo de miedo andar por la carretera en estas condiciones. El pavimento estaría resbaladizo y podría chocar. Pero, aún así me iba a arriesgar.

No aguantaba estar aquí.

Salí del estacionamiento con mucho cuidado y por el espejo retrovisor, miré un Volvo plateado muy bonito y, entonces, me di cuenta de quien lo conducía.

Edward Cullen.

"_Me iré con los Denali"__—_ pensaba.

Tuve recelo de mirarlo, temía a que volviera a lanzarme puñales con los ojos. Me dirigí a casa sin mirar atrás.

Necesitaba tumbarme en la cama y llorar. No por tristeza sino por la rabia que me daba al tenerle tanto miedo a un chico. Yo no le tenía miedo a nadie.

Llegue a mi casa en una sola pieza y si lloré, pero solo un poco. Me distraje haciéndole a Charlie una de sus comidas favoritas para cenar y me entretuve viéndolo. Charlamos de cómo me había ido en el primer día, le dije que me había ido bien aunque no fuera cierto. Estaba terriblemente confundida por los Cullen.

¿Quiénes eran ellos en verdad?

Con esa pregunta en mi mente, dormí.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan...**

**Sip, Bella si escucha a Edward pero él hará lo mismo con ella, en ciertas ocasiones.**

Me explico: Ya que ambos son telepatas, se supone que los dos se deben de leer la mente, aunque no quieran. Ahí es donde el don que tiene Bella en el libro se mete. Ella tiene la mitad del escudo original y por eso Edward no la escucha aún. En el siguiente capi, sigue cuando ellos hablan y Edward la salva de que la atropellen. Aparte de que Alice tiene la visión en ese momento, Bella "gritara" fuerte en su mente y ahí es cuando Edward la escucha. ¿Si me entienden? Sólo en ocasiones especiales Edward le podrá leer la mente a Bella. También cuando escriba lo que pasa en Port Angeles. Bella escucha bien a los demás Cullen pero a Edward lo escucha como Charlie. Quiero que Bella lo escuche, pero sólo un poco. Quiero que Bella siga teniendo curiosidad por Edward.

Si tienen otra duda, escribanla y se los explico en el siguiente capitulo.

**Ok, eso es todo. Tengo que dormir, espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leerme n.n**

**Cuidense.**

**Merci.**

**Dejen sus comentarios =)**


	5. ¿Salvada?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

¡Hola! Jo, espero que esten bien. Me cacharon en una ataque de inspiración y gracias a todos los cielos, tenía una compu cerca.

Muchas gracias a:** Aiiram, ****Little Hope, lorena hale, kkikkaCullen, jackypttz, LiahDragga, AliciaConi, Cullen-21-gladys, Alejandra de Cullen, Luniz. FanPotterica. , Bella Uchija, Laliii Cullen, maryroxy, Kiyoky, katittah, EmilyNight. 206, oriana, Bella. Cullen. Edward. , Malu-12 , glarea , michi nolet , javi. chile, chio-miau, karenesmee. cull. pottz, alecza, missju , flexer, N. Cullen7, Al. Smith. Cullen. , Love of Winter e Y. vaa. **

Muchas, muchas gracias. No puedo creer que ya llegue a más de 100 comentarios. Espero no decepcionarles.

El capi, bueno, esta un tanto largo. Pero que va, así hay más de donde leer.

Aprovecho para felicitar a mi amiga Samanthha y a mi amigo Samuel. Feliz cumple, mis gemelos. Ya tienen 20 añotes. Más tarde ire a arrogarles harina xD.

Aclaro dudas aca abajito, mientras, el capi:

* * *

**Telepatía**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Salvada?**

Edward Cullen no fue a la secundaria toda una semana. Tal vez se había ido a ése lugar de Alaska. Sus hermanos me miraban con recelo y no dejaban de preocuparse por Edward en sus mentes.

Me sentía muy mal porque quizás yo era la razón por la cual se había ido. Me sentía triste porque aquel chico me odiaba sin conocerme.

_Otra vez no…_

En Phoenix me pasó lo mismo. Muchos me odiaban sin siquiera haberme dirigido una palabra. Eran tantos los mitos y chismes que había de mí en esa secundaria y todos eran malos para mi reputación. Edward, al odiarme, me hacía sentir fatal. Me recordaba a esos chicos y chicas que me mandaban e-mails insultándome y burlándose por el simple hecho de que yo no les caía bien.

Cada uno de esos e-mails, cada palabra escrita en ellos, me hacían sollozar.

Pero la pregunta que ha rondado por mi mente en esta última semana volvió a repetirse:

¿Por qué me odiaba? Yo no le había hecho nada malo.

Tenía ganas de hablar con él aunque me ignorara, deseaba aclarar las cosas. Ya no quería que la gente me odiara, todo lo contario, quería caerles bien. Deseaba ser "Bella, la chica normal" y no "Bella, la que lee los pensamientos ajenos".

Estaba decidida, costara lo que me costara. Si era necesario tomar algún medicamento, lo haría...

—Bells, me tengo que ir a la comisaría—me despertó Charlie desde el umbral de la puerta—.Vamos, despierta, dormilona.

Me estiré y abrí los ojos muy lentamente. Me daban tanta flojera los lunes.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor—le pedí a Charlie. Me acosté boca abajo tratando de volver a dormir.

"_Será responsable y muy madura pero es muy terca"__—_bromeó Charlie en su mente.

Claro, como él no estuvo despierto hasta las dos de la mañana planeando como hablarle a un chico que parecía más serio que yo.

--Isabella Swan, levántate de esa cama o te castigaré. No saldrás de la casa, jovencita—me advirtió un Charlie muy serio.

Como si tuviera vida social y saliera a cada rato a parrandear con mis "amigos". Que _gran_ castigo seria ese.

Suspire, un tanto exasperada. Charlie se molestaría más si no le hacía caso en estos momentos, sería capaz hasta de traer a mi madre y a ella si le tengo algo de pavor cuando se trata de castigos. Me quitaba todos mis libros.

Eso era un infierno para mí.

—Bien, bien—le dije mi padre con voz patosa— no hacen falta las amenazas—me levanté de la cama para ir al baño.

Mi papá sonrió satisfecho, pensando en que su _propuesta_ me había asustado.

Al terminar de bañarme, me puse una blusa manga larga de color carmesí y unos jeans. Le preparé a mi padre unos huevos revueltos antes de que se fuera y yo, mientras tanto, me preparaba física y mentalmente para hablarle a Edward, si es que acaso venía.

—Estuvo genial, cielo—me felicitó Charlie, sobándose el estomago.

—Gracias, papá.

Se fue unos minutos más tarde y yo, después de tomar mis cosas, también me fui.

—Allá vamos—me dije.

Me subí a la pick up y traté de encender el motor pero éste no marchaba por más que intentaba.

_No puede ser cierto,_ pensé desanimada.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante, maldiciendo a la suerte por haberme hecho otra travesura. Justo hoy me tenía que pasar esto.

¿Y si me voy caminando a la secundaria? No creo que este tan lejos.

_Pero ya es tarde, no tendrás suficiente tiempo como para llegar si te vas a pie,_ me recriminó la parte lógica de mi mente.

Seguí golpeando la cabeza contra el volante hasta que escuche a un vehículo deteniéndose cerca de mi camioneta. Elevé la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, a lo mejor era un amigo de Charlie.

—Hola, Bella— me saludó una voz familiar a lado de mi ventanilla.

—Hola, Jacob—le sonreí.

Estaba alegre. Jacob sabía de mecánica y tal vez el pueda hacer que el motor encienda. Me había contado que había sido él quien me arreglo la pick up, dijo que estaba en peores condiciones cuando lo reparo que ahora. Le agradecí mucho por haber dedicado su tiempo al cacharro.

"_¿No sé supone que en estos momentos estaría rumbo a sus clases?"—_se preguntó, curioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté. Jacob sabía perfectamente que Charlie trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la noche, no tenía otros motivos por el cual venir.

¿O acaso alguien allá arriba me quiere ayudar?

—Pasaba por esta calle y vi que tú camioneta seguía aquí, así que decidí dar un vistazo—me explicaba—. ¿Es el motor el que esta fallando, verdad?

Asentí.

—Me lo imaginaba—susurró. Fue al capo y lo levantó con solo una mano, pensando que problema tenía el motor.

Fue a su coche y sacó de ahí un par herramientas y puso manos a la obra. No entendía nada de lo que pensaba, era lenguaje de mecánicos y expertos en autos. Si a mi me preguntaran de libros, en ese tema si sabría muchas cosas.

—Ya esta listo—me aviso, bajando el capo— si quieres llegar a la escuela, será mejor que te vayas inmediatamente.

—Es verdad.

"_Al menos le fui útil",_ pensó feliz.

—Nos vemos, Bella— se despidió, dándole unos _golpecitos_ a la parte delantera del auto.

—Gracias, Jake—le grite.

¡El motor encendió! Le debo una a Jacob.

Aceleré lo más que pude, ya se me había hecho tarde. Si no llegaba en diez minutos iba a estar frita. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, los únicos que estaban libres eran los más feos—donde había baches y topes— y dos lugares a lado del Volvo plateado y un auto deportivo rojo.

Espera, ¿Volvo plateado? Ese automóvil no lo había visto desde hace una semana…

Edward Cullen había regresado.

Sentí como el corazón latía desbocado, pero ¿por qué? A lo mejor era por el miedo que le tenía a ese chico o por el acto estúpido que planeaba hacer.

Decidí estacionarme en el lugar con baches, por si las cosas salían mal, me evitaría la pena de ver a Edward Cullen a lado mío saliendo de clases.

Sonó el timbre de primera hora y comencé a correr. Me caí una cuantas veces pero logré llegar antes de que el profesor de Literatura lo hiciera.

Justo a tiempo.

Las demás clases fueron igual que la semana pasada, casi no hablábamos de temas nuevos. Bueno, era repetitivo para mi ya que esto lo había visto y se me hacia sencillo, pero para los demás alumnos, no.

_Se debe a la escasa vida social, recuérdalo._

Maravilloso, hasta era sarcástica conmigo misma. Aunque creo que lo he sido siempre.

En el receso, Jessica no paraba de preguntarme cosas un tanto personales. Ángela, al verme fastidiada, la entretuvo.

—Gracias—le murmuré. Ángela era una buena persona, la estaba considerando como una amiga. Mi primera amiga.

—De nada—murmuró de regreso.

Miré afuera de la cafetería y me desanimé al ver que estaba nevando. ¡Demonios! Solo había traído un suéter ligero. Creí que iba a llover pero a nevar, no.

— ¡Genial, está nevando!—exclamó Mike contento.

"_¿A Bella le gustará la nieve? Espero que sí"__—_pensó. Equivocado, no me gustaba.

—Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo—masculle entre dientes. Ahora me tocaba caminar en el suelo resbaladizo, sumando eso con mi torpe equilibrio da como resultado a una Bella cayéndose cada tres pasos que caminara.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?—"_¿A qué clase de persona no le gusta?"_

—No, no me gusta—le contesté irritada. Mike frunció el ceño ante el tono de mis palabras.

Me levanté de mi lugar para ir a comprar una limonada, cuando hace frío, me da mucha sed. Otra cosa rara de mí. Pagué la bebida y volví a la mesa, enojada y frustrada por la nieve. Ésta todavía seguía cayendo y parecía que no se iba a detener.

_Lo único que quiero es llegar a salvo a casa._

_"La señorita todosmequieren solo compró una limonada, de seguro no come para cuidar su figura"—_pensó esa vocecita chillona que tanto odiaba: Lauren.

Quería vengarme de ella, por el golpe que me día hace una semana en gimnasia. Después de tres días del suceso, escuche que lo que hizo fue intencional, no por accidente. Quiso que quedara mal pero no lo logro, al contrario. Mike, Eric y su querido Tyler se comportaban lo más caballerosos que podían conmigo. Mike era mi compañero en gimnasia, cosa que a veces odiaba, y los otros dos chicos trataban de cargar mis útiles después de las clases.

_Ja, en tu cara_, me daban ganas de decirle a la rubia esa.

— ¡Bella! ¿Es todo lo que vas a almorzar? ¿Una bebida?—me preguntó Jessica cuando me senté.

"_Esta tipa ha de ser anoréxica, no puedo creer que solo compró eso"__—_ pensó con escepticismo.

Rodé los ojos. Ahora ni siquiera quería tomar la limonada. Gracias, Jessica, tus respectivos comentarios mentales me hacen sentir mal.

Obviamente, no le podía contestar. Si por mi fuera, a Jessica y a Lauren les habría gastado una buena jugarreta pero yo no soy así, desgraciadamente, no puedo vengarme de otros por más cruel que sea lo que me hayan hecho.

_Por eso todos se aprovechan de ti._

Sí, ya lo sé.

Ellos conversaban amenamente sobre cosas _normales_: tarea, música, películas, etcétera, etcétera. Cuando me preguntaron a mi cuales eran mis bandas favoritas de rock, yo les respondí que eran muy pocas, que a mi me gustaba más escuchar música clásica.

Todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados, excepto Ángela.

¿Me salió un tercer ojo o qué?

Lauren retomó la conversación mientras entre ella y Jessica se tocaban el cabello y comentaban de lo hermoso y sedoso que les ha quedado. Ángela parecía estar excluida y eso no me gusto. ¿Cómo ella es amiga de estas dos? No era una chismosa ni una víbora como ellas.

"_Ben. Me gusta pero… no sé si a él yo le guste. Vamos, Ángela, se realista, no le gustas"__—_ pensaba mi amiga distraída, viendo a otro lugar. Miré en la misma dirección que ella.

Ángela miraba a un chico con anteojos de cabello obscuro, parecía menor. Él era el chico que le gusta.

Ben también miraba a Ángela y pensaba lo mismo que ella. Se gustaban pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Tal vez yo los pueda ayudar.

_Hey, no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos._

Pero haría algo bueno, no algo malo.

Le di varios sorbitos a la limonada hasta que, aquellos hermanos que tanto me intrigaban, entraron a la cafetería. Todos ellos estaban riéndose y haciéndose bromas entre si, su risa resonaba por todo el lugar y no les parecía importar que la gente los escuchara.

Y esta vez, estaban presentes los cinco.

Se sentaron cuando dejaron de reír y charlaron entre ellos.

Ugh, la curiosidad surgió…pero prometí no escucharlos desde la semana pasada aunque en ciertas ocasiones oía, sólo un poquito.

Edward Cullen se dio cuenta de que los miraba. Me ruborice al instante y desvié la mirada. Lo que tenía planeado hacer—hablar con él— cada vez se me hacia más estúpido.

— ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? Estás roja como un tomate—me avisó Mike. Poso una de sus manos en mi frente—. Pero no parece que tengas fiebre.

—Estoy bien—le aseguré—. Ejem, Mike, ya puedes quitar tu mano—le dije. Aún no lo había hecho.

—Oh, si. Lo siento— se disculpó.

Me pareció escuchar una risita mental. Alguien se estaba riendo de lo que me paso con Mike.

—Edward te está mirando—susurró Jessica. "_¿Por qué Edward Cullen la mira? No es tan bonita como yo."_

Ignore su pensamiento.

— ¿Y me está mirando con odio?—le pregunté.

—No, ¿por qué a de hacerlo?—"_¿Le habrá hecho Bella algo malo a Edward? Pero el la esta mirando sin odio, la mira con… interés"._

¿Así me estaba mirando Edward?

—Ya deja de mirarlo—jalé la manga de su blusa. Recurriría a los golpes si no me hacía caso.

—Como quieras— "_Edward la mira y ella se hace la tonta. Qué desperdicio."_

La campana timbró y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Tenía tanta vergüenza y me daba pena intentar charlar con Edward así que decidí no hacerlo; tal vez en otra ocasión. Me senté en mi lugar y leí la mente del profesor Banner. Estaba preparando una clase relacionada con la mitosis: íbamos a ver por los microscopios sus fases y las teníamos que apuntar en una hoja. Contaba como un examen parcial.

No me importaba la prueba en si, era fácil y ya la había hecho. Lo que me importo fue que el profesor quería que trabajáramos con nuestro compañero de mesa.

Obligatoriamente, tenía que hablar con Edward.

Suspiré.

Saqué mi libreta de apuntes y me distraje haciendo garabatos sin sentido, solo círculos sobre círculos. La silla que tenía al lado raspeó el piso.

Edward había llegado.

_Trata de no meterte en su cabeza._

Seguí garabateando, ignorando al ser perfecto que quizás me odiaba.

—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen— saludó con una voz aterciopelada—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada como se debe. Eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

No lo podía creer. Me estaba hablando y no con malas intenciones.

Seguía en shock, así que asentí antes de corregirle.

—Sólo Bella.

No me dio tiempo para seguir hablando con él ya que el maestro nos explicó lo que teníamos que hacer. Colocó varias tablillas y una hoja en cada mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera?—preguntó Edward con notable educación.

¿Notaría la baba que estaba cayendo a cascadas por mi boca?

—Puedo empezar yo, si quieres—me sugirió.

—No, yo lo hago primero.

Miré por el microscopio y no me tarde más que unos segundos para ver que fase era.

—Profase.

— ¿Te importa si miro?—me tocó con una de sus manos.

Rehuí a su contacto. Estaba muy frio pero eso no fue lo que me hizo apartar la mano con brusquedad. Sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando poso su mano en la mía y no fue desagradable.

—Lo siento—"_Idiota, tu eres frío. A ella le gusta el calor, mi piel le habrá causado repulsión."_

Estuvo mal espiarlo pero no pude evitarlo, quería saber porque se disculpaba. Pero ¿qué era eso de que su piel me había causado repulsión? ¿Cómo supo que prefería el calor?

—Profase—asintió para si.

Fue el quien escribió en la hoja, yo no la toqué siquiera. Mi fea letra no haría contraste con su esplendida caligrafía.

Terminamos mucho antes que los demás y el profesor Banner se dio cuenta.

—Edward, ¿no crees que deberías de dejar que Isabella vea también por el microscopio?

—Bella—lo corrigió--. De hecho, ella identificó tres de las cinco tablillas.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes?—me preguntó el Sr. Banner.

—Si, con la escama de un pescado—le decía—estaba en un curso avanzado en Phoenix.

Fruto de mi escasa vida social.

—Vaya, parece que ambos serán buenos compañeros— "_Quizá tenga la oportunidad de que supere a Edward"._

Pero yo no quería ser la cerebrito de la clase, yo era inteligente pero siempre me mantenía al margen. Trataba de no sobresalir.

"_Es inteligente"_, pensó Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejándome deslumbrada.

— ¿Disfrutas de la nieve?—soltó de repente.

—La verdad, no—le contesté con sinceridad. Si estaba nerviosa, justo como lo estaba en este instante, no podría mentir y si lo hiciera, se notaría enseguida.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué viniste a Forks?—"_Quizás nunca debiste de venir aquí, quizás debas regresar a casa"._

—Es… complicado—dije simplemente. Creí que ya no me odiaba…

—Creo poder entenderlo—me animó a que siguiera hablando.

Le conté uno de mis motivos, el dejar que mi madre estuviera con Phil a solas sin mi en el camino. Edward pensaba que me fui de Phoenix por obligación pero discrepé estando en desacuerdo con él. Se le hizo complicado entenderme.

—Hay otros motivos por lo cuales vine a Forks—le explicaba— solo digamos que no aguantaba vivir allá, había mucha gente y los escuchaba…—solté sin darme cuenta. Me callé inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "los escuchaba"?—preguntó haciendo énfasis lo último que dije.

Por poco y decía la verdad.

—Eso, había mucha gente, entonces hacían mucho ruido—traté de convencerlo—. Forks es perfecto para mi, no esta muy poblado. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para vivir.

—Pero…—no lo había convencido.

—Solo déjalo así—le pedí— por favor.

No quería dar muchos detalles de mi vida, Edward se asustaría si le dijera que leo las mentes.

—Bien.

"_Esta ocultando algo muy importante. ¿Quién es esta chica en realidad?"—_ se preguntaba. Me miraba a los ojos con curiosidad, tratando de entenderme mejor.

Un momento, sus ojos… ¿no los tenía negros la última vez que lo vi? Ahora tenían un color ocre muy bonito. ¿Se habrá puesto lentes de contacto?

_O quizás fue una invención tuya eso de los ojos negros._

Podría ser.

Cuando acabo la clase, Edward salió de la misma manera que la semana pasada: con rapidez.

Fui a Educación Física, aturdida porque _Edward Cullen_ me habló. Parecía irreal que _eso_ hubiera sucedido. Mike cubrió mi posición y en su mente maldecía a Cullen por haberme hablado, creyendo a Edward le interesaba porque era la novedad del pueblo.

Una vez terminadas las clases, salí corriendo al estacionamiento aunque no debí hacerlo. Estaba tan concentrada en mi pick up que no mire hacia el piso con charcos, me resbalé y caí de sentón en uno de ellos.

Otra vez alguien se estaba riendo en su mente y me di cuenta de quien era…

¿Quién más sino el mismísimo Edward?

El susodicho estaba recostado en su flamante Volvo, con una bella sonrisa en su semblante, mirándome con burla.

"_Es inteligente pero su coordinación es pésima"__—_ pensó.

¿Ahora se estaba burlándose de mí?

Me pare con toda la dignidad que me quedaba pero no pude evitar resbalarme otra vez. Esta vez Edward se rió sonoramente.

Se reía tan hermoso…

_Tierra llamando a Bella. Sigues en un charco. ¡Levántate!_

Me subí a la camioneta con mis mejillas encendidas ya que _todavía_ Edward no se dejaba de reír de mí.

_Ahora le causo gracias, que bien,_ pensé irritada y frunciendo el ceño.

Salí del estacionamiento rumbo a casa…

Acabe mis tareas, tanto domesticas como escolares y me dispuse a hacerle a Charlie unas enchiladas para cenar. A él le gustaba la comida mexicana. Mi padre lavó los platos, justificándose diciendo que yo estaba haciendo mucho por él.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer yo las cosas, así era con Renée.

Dormí tranquilamente, sintiéndome mejor porque había cumplido con mi meta...

Me desperté temprano, me arregle con rapidez, desayune como si fuera mi última comida y todo por la soberana tontería que tenía…

Por un extraño motivo, quería llegar temprano a la secundaría para ver a Edward.

Charlie se había ido muy temprano, por lo cual el mismo tuvo que hacerse el desayuno. Me sentí fatal por dejarlo cocinar, sus comidas salían…_curiosas_, por así decirlo.

Caminé hacia mi camioneta con sumo cuidado, esta vez mirando el piso; no como ayer.

Creí que iba a batallar conduciendo por la carretera, pero no tuve ningún problema en llegar puntualmente. No había tantos carros en el estacionamiento así que tuve la oportunidad de dejar mi pick up en un buen sitio.

Al bajar me fije que Edward estaba viéndome desde su auto, en la misma posición que ayer. Su hermana Alice estaba alegre y emocionada, se veía a leguas. Me baje con lentitud, sosteniéndome de los lados de la camioneta. Algo en la llantas me llamo la atención.

Charlie puso cadenas alrededor de las llantas, por eso no tuve inconvenientes.

Seguí observandolas, agradeciendo mentalmente a mi padre por haberse preocupado por mí. Su acto me tomo desprevenida e hizo que sintiera una gran ternura.

Nadie hacia nada bueno para mí. Nunca.

"_¿Por qué se le queda viendo a cadenas con… aprecio?"__—_se preguntaba Edward.

Si tan solo supiera…

"_¿Podría ir con ella? ¿Hablarle? A lo mejor y necesita una mano, lastima que no traje guantes"_—pensaba frustrado.

"_¡NO!"__—_gritó su hermana en la mente.

Un auto aceleró mucho estando el pavimento resbaladizo haciendo que perdiera control, y este, iba en pos de mi dirección.

_¡Voy a morir!_,grité asustada. No tenía escapatoria.

"_¡No vas a morir!"—_me contestó alguien. Fue lo último que escuche.

Cerré los ojos, esperando a que el vehículo impactara con mi cuerpo…

Un brazo se deslizó por mi cintura y escuche a alguien maldecir, era imposible no reconocer esa blasfemia. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

"_Exposición"_—pensaron.

Abrí los ojos y vi que el auto que estaba abollado de la parte donde iba a impactar conmigo. Miré hacía arriba y me di cuenta de quien me había... salvado.

Pero… Edward estaba hace unos momentos al lado de su Volvo, estaba a una distancia lo bastante alejada de mí.

¿Cómo diablos llego hasta aquí tan rápido?¿Fue el quien me respondió?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Chan, chan, chan? Sip, chan... chan... chan...**

Hasta ahí escribí. Bueno, había hecho más de 5000 palabras pero le corte ahí. No me odien u.u

Respondo a las dudas:

**Little Hope**: La historia va a ser casi igual que los cuatro libros, voy a cambiar unas cuantas cosas. Pondré unas escenas que no estan en el libro pero todo lo demás, sigue igual. Aunque aquí Bella no se enamora de Jacob, solo son amigos.

**AliciaConi e Y. vaa**: Lo que tengo planeado hacer es que Bella se entere por el mismo Edward, pero... Jacob le va a dar ciertas pistas. En los siguientes capis lo leeran.

Otras dudas, no dudar en preguntarme ;) (Válgame la rebundancia)

Orale, ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer-- otra vez u.u-- una poesía a la libertad. Me gusta escribir pero poesías no. Apesto en las rimas.

Saludos. Gracias por leerme.

Merci.

Dejen sus comentarios =)


	6. Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

¡Hola!

¿Se preguntaran? ¿Por qué actualizas rápido? Pues porque ya voy a presenta u.u exámenes parciales. No voy a tener mucho tiempo así que actualizo ahora. Trataré de subir nuevo capí el sábado o el domingo, cuando descanse porque son dos semanas de exámenes u.u Desenme suerte.

Gracias a sus reviews a: **alecza, Bella Uchija, Little Hope, Gabriela-Lua, oriana, katittah, AliciaConi, karenesmee. cull. pottz, dommy, michi nolet, EmilyNight. 206, Malu-12, LiahDragga, Perfecte Obsessive, Maiy, Makiita, Alejandra de Cullen, maryroxy, Kiyoky, Laliii Cullen, Aiiram, missju, escorpiotnf, Love of Winter, N. Cullen7, Alice Cullen Black, jackypttz, ester cullen, kkikkaCullen, Al. Smith. Cullen. , Mary_Hale_Cullen, nena10124, PVG. Tear, chio-miau, Y. vaa, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, Marianna Cullen, Bchat64, Bella. Cullen. Edward y rose_emmy.**

**Muchas gracias, se los agradezco. No me canso de decirlo :)**

Ok, le diré de que trata el capi: Aquí, pues, Bella va a querer saber la verdad, Jacob le dira a Bells algo "importante" que le servira después, más adelantito (coff coff, el secreto de los Cullen coff coff) y al final, bueno, yo creo que me van a odiar MÁS u.u . Me mandarán con los Vulturi como dijo Aby o con Ai Enma como dijo maryroxy. Jeje, me encanto eso de Ai Enma, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Oh cierto, se me olvidaba decirles, Bella en este fic no es tan curiosa , ya saben, no le gusta escuchar lo que la gente piensa, se la hace algo malo y por eso no le presta tanta atención a los Cullen hasta más adelante. Gracias a jackypttz por recordarmelo, se me había olvidado decirlo.

Dudas, acá abajo respondo. Mientra el capí:

**

* * *

**

**Telepatía**

**Capitulo 6: Verdad**

¿Fue el quién me había contestado? Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

— ¿Có-cómo llegaste has-hasta aquí?—le pregunté primero lo más importante, aunque tartamudee. Todavía tenía su brazo enroscado en mi cintura, lo cual me hizo enrojecer.

El aludido se tensó al escuchar mi pregunta.

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella—me dijo muy seguro.

Eso no era verdad, me estaba mintiendo. Edward se encontraba lo bastante lejos de mi. Seré extraña, estaré loca pero yo nunca miento. Se lo que vi…

—No pretendas engañarme—le mencione, furiosa por querer mentirme—suéltame, por favor.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

—Bella, te golpeaste la cabeza. Yo estaba a tu lado—siguió tratando de convencerme.

Necesitaba que me digiera la verdad pero este momento no era el adecuado, el conductor del auto puede estar herido. Parece que alguien del alumnado llamo a una ambulancia ya que al que conducía lo estaban sacando con sumo cuidado. Él tenía una rajada en la cabeza muy notoria y fue cuando me di cuenta de quien era: Tyler.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Lo lamento tanto—se disculpaba mientras lo subían a la camilla.

"_Perdóname, Bella"__—_ también se disculpaba en su mente.

Pero él no había tenido la culpa, bueno si, un poquito. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre acelerar mientras voltea en una curva con el pavimento así?

—Estoy bien, Tyler. No tienes la culpa de…

— ¡Tyler!—gritó la vocecita chillona de Lauren— ¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta sonó tan melosa que nada más faltaba que le dijera _amor._

—Lo estoy—le contestó. Lauren se subió a la ambulancia y se fueron del lugar. Gracias a dios no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia los paramédicos… o eso creía.

—Señorita, aquel joven—señalo a Edward— nos informó que sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza en el accidenta tras haberle empujado—me decía uno de ellos—necesitamos llevarla al hospital para ver si no tiene alguna contusión.

No me di cuenta de que Edward se apartó de mi lado. Maldita sea, no me gustaban los hospitales.

—Venga conmigo, señorita—me jaló el paramédico. Obligatoriamente, me puso un collarín innecesariamente y me subió a un auto de color blanco.

"_Edward dice que esta sufriendo de alucinaciones, debo de llevarla inmediatamente al hospital"__—_pensaba en paramédico de mi condición.

— ¡Estoy bien!—le aseguré pero no me hizo caso. Encendió el motor y nos fuimos de ahí.

¿Con qué Edward dijo que yo estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones? Me esta ocultando algo y muy importante; no tardaría en saber la verdad, aunque tuviera que utilizar mi habilidad para conseguirla. El dolor en mi cabeza incrementó pero trate de mantenerlo a raya; no quería preocupar a Charlie…

Mi padre de seguro ya se entero del incidente y no me preocupaba que se volviera muy paternal conmigo, lo que en verdad me preocupaba era como iba a regañar a Tyler. Era capaz hasta de quitarle el permiso de conducir y todo por casi haberme matado. Espero en verdad que no sea así.

El paramédico se estacionó en la entrada del hospital y una enfermera que estaba ahí, traía una silla de ruedas.

_Oh, no. No la silla de ruedas, es innecesaria._

"Luche" contra la enfermera en vano, me obligó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas al final.

_Pero no me voy a rendir…_

Me llevaron adentro, a la sala de emergencias, según lo que escuchaba en sus mentes. Al entrar ahí me di cuenta de que Tyler se encontraba en una silla de ruedas pero estaba en peores condiciones que yo. Únicamente tenía cierto dolor y mi ropa estaba un tanto manchada.

La enfermera me dijo que me acostara en una de las camillas y así lo hice, pretendía echarme un sueñito. Tal vez así dejaba de dolerme la cabeza…

— ¿Estará dormida?— se preguntó esa voz aterciopelada. Por un motivo extraño, me resultaba muy familiar.

"_Tengo que convencerla de que yo estaba a su lado"._

¿Por qué tenía tanto afán en mentirme? Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a Edward sentado en la esquina de la camilla, sonriendo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó algo preocupado.

—Estoy bien—hice una pausa antes de continuar— ¿me vas a contar la verdad?— tenía que saberla.

Dejó de sonreír y de inmediato se puso serio.

—Bella, yo estaba…

—No me vengas con eso—le interrumpí, iba a decirme lo mismo que hace un rato. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer su mente.

Aún no sabía si el me había _contestado_. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿entonces Edward no sería alguien como yo? ¿Un…?

No podía ser verdad…

—Señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra?—me preguntó alguien a mi lado. Desvié la mirada de Edward para ver quien me hablaba. Era un hombre que tenía puesta una bata de médico, muy guapo debo de decir, sus cabellos eran de un bonito color dorado al igual que sus ojos… un momento…

¿Ojos dorados? ¿Por qué tenía casi el mismo tono de ojos de Edward?

Él debía ser su padre, el doctor Cullen.

—Me encuentro bien— ya estaba harta de decir lo mismo.

—Mi hijo me aviso que se golpeó—llevó su mano a mi nuca. Empezó a tocar ciertos puntos y di un respingo cuando toco el lugar donde más me dolía—. ¿Le duele ahí?

—Sólo un poco—le mentí, aunque no sonó convincente. Me sonrió con amabilidad.

Vaya, el doctor me hacia sentir calmada. Ninguno de los médicos con los cuales he ido me ha transmitido la misma tranquilidad que él.

—Ya veo. Le recomiendo que se tome unas pastillas Tylenol para el dolor—me dijo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de rayos X o medicamentos cada ocho horas?—le pregunté escéptica.

Asintió, un poco divertido por mis palabras.

—Creo que deberá esperar a que llegue su padre—me recomendó.

Era verdad, no tenía como regresar a mi casa. La pick-up seguía en el estacionamiento de la secundaria.

Qué inoportuno.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias—me daba la sensación de que el doctor Cullen era muy buena persona.

—Es mi deber—"_Edward, si su papá no llega, llévala a su casa"._

¿Por qué esta hablando con Edward _en su mente?_ La hipótesis de que Edward era un telepata como yo cada vez era más probable. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, Edward le asintió.

—Edward—le llamé.

— ¿Sí?—me apremió.

Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saber si era alguien como yo. No podía contener mi curiosidad...

— ¿Tu lees la…—estaba haciendo la pregunta hasta que unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás, tomándome desprevenida. ¿Acaso hoy era el día de interrumpir a Bella cuando trata de decir algo importante o qué? Supe rápidamente quien se trataba por el color de la piel. Era Jacob Black.

— ¡Bella! Charlie me avisó que tuviste un accidente y pidió de favor que te llevara a casa—me explicaba—El no podía porque tuvo una emergencia en el condado vecino. Creo que era de un asesinato o algo parecido. Y no te preocupes, él va ir por tu camioneta...

Si era así, no me molestaba que no hubiera venido por mí. Lo entendía.

Los brazos de Jake se tensaron mucho a mí alrededor, apretándome más fuerte cuando vio a Edward. Ambos se miraron con demasiado odio, con demasiada repulsión…

Me pareció escucha a alguien sisear.

"_Chucho desgraciado"__—_ pensó Edward, iracundo. ¿Le dijo a Jacob "_chucho"?_

"_Maldito parasito"__—_pensó Jacob.

Ambos parecían que estaban a punto de lanzarse encima del otro. Tenía que intervenir antes de que eso ocurriera.

— ¿Se conocen?

_Mensa, ellos se lanzan dagas con los ojos y tú preguntas eso. ¡Claro que se conocen!_

—Digamos que sí—masculló Jake— pero no por buenas razones.

—Lo mismo digo—le dijo Edward con voz filosa.

Quería aclarar mis dudas con Edward, quería saber la verdad pero en estos momentos no era capaz. Deseaba saber cómo llegó tan rápido a mí antes de que la camioneta me atropellara y saber si leía las mentes, como yo.

Tal vez mañana en la secundaría le pregunte, cuando Jacob no este.

—Jacob, vámonos—le pedí, casi como una suplica— ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?

Para mi alivio, me soltó. Ya estaba empezándome a doler el torso por lo fuerte que me abrazaba. Si no me hubiera soltado, yo creo que ahorita estaría hecha polvo. Me arrastró a la salida casi por la fuerza, sin darme tiempo de despedirme de Edward. Este último miró a Jacob como hace unos momentos y a mí con…¿tristeza? ¿Por qué estaba triste?

Me subí a su camioneta y aceleró hasta un punto muerto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Jacob—le llamé. Apretaba el volante con fuerza.

No me contestó. Volví a intentar.

— ¡Jacob!—le grité.

— ¿Qué?—me gritó con enojo. Me sentí cohibida pero tenía que tratar de calmarlo.

—Vas muy de prisa—iba conduciendo a más de 100/km hora, a mi parecer—. Conduce más despacio, por favor.

Hizo lo que dije y me di cuenta de que se detuvo; ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Me miró los ojos tratando de calmarse y sus pensamientos volvieron a estar sosegados.

No lo escuchaba por la sarta de groserías que pensaba.

—Perdóname, Bella—murmuraba cabizbajo—pero no aguantaba estar en ese hospital.

— ¿Por qué?

"_¿Rompería el tratado si le digo la verdad?"—_se preguntaba.

— ¿Jacob? Respóndeme— le mandé. Necesitaba tener respuestas, todo esto era muy confuso.

Suspiró profundamente antes de contestarme.

—Verás, ¿cómo te lo explico?—se preguntó a si mismo— ¿qué tal si mejor charlamos en la sala? No me gusta hablar dentro de un coche.

—Claro—cualquier cosa por saber lo que iba a decir.

Ya adentro de la casa, nos sentamos en el piso de la sala. Ninguno de los dos quiso sentarse en el sillón.

— ¿Sabes que los quileutes tenemos varias leyendas, verdad?—asentí— Alguna de esas leyendas dicen que nosotros descendemos de los lobos…

— ¿Lobos?—no creía que eso pudiera ser verdad.

—Déjame terminar—me puso su dedo índice en mi boca—. Nosotros, "los lobos"—hizo comillas con una de sus manos—tenemos un enemigo: los fríos. Los Cullen son algunos de esos fríos que tanto odiamos.

— ¿Los fríos?—también era el día de decirle a Bella cosas que no entiende y confundirla.

—Así es, tu gente los llamaría…

Un golpe a la puerta nos interrumpió. No suelo mucho decir maldiciones, pero eso de estar interrumpiéndome en varias ocasiones _importantes_, era una mierda.

—Hola, chicos—nos saludó Charlie— ¿te encuentras bien, Bella? ¿Tyler Crowley te lastimo? Si es así, le quitaré su licencia.

Tal y como lo había predicho.

—No me hizo nada—lo apacigüe— ¿cómo estuvo tu día? Jacob me dijo que fuiste a otro condado.

—Así es, pero se trató de una broma, no fue verdad. Tanto escándalo para nada— mi padre parecía fastidiado—. Muchas gracias, Jacob, por haber traído a Bella a casa.

—No fue nada—"_Por poco y casi rompo el tratado. Qué bueno que Charlie llegó"__—_ pensaba aliviado.

Sería bueno para él pero no para mí. Ahora estaré pensando toda la noche si Edward es un telepata y porque Jacob y él se miraban feo. Todo por culpa de mi tremenda curiosidad y por la búsqueda de la verdad.

Jacob se fue después de despedirse de Charlie y de mí. Mi padre no me dejo cocinar, en vez de eso, pidió una insulsa pizza para comer y para cenar. No me gustaba que Charlie comiera comida chatarra. Como no fui a la escuela, me la pase toda la tarde escuchando música y leyendo libros; lo único que podía hacer. Charlie también trajo de regreso a mi cacharro.

Agradecía mentalmente a Charlie por no ocurrírsele llamar a Renée. En estos momentos estaría al punto de la histeria, preguntándome a cada rato si quería ir de nuevo al hospital. La conocía muy bien.

Mi padre fue a la farmacia a traerme los Tylenol que el d octor Cullen pidió que tomara para el dolor. Este ya se había ido por completo y nada más me quedaba como recordatorio del accidente un chichón cerca de la nuca.

_Al menos no fue otra parte de tu cuerpo la que salió lastimada._

Era verdad, tenía que estar agradecida porque no me rompí una pierna o algo peor. Tenía que agradecerle a Edward Cullen aún si no me decía la verdad. Él me salvó la vida, sea como lo haya hecho. Y había una posibilidad de que el fuera igual que yo, mañana lo comprobaría. Tomé las pastillas antes de dormir y lo bueno de estas es que te dejaban soñando al instante.

* * *

—Bella, vamos a la cafetería—me dijo Ángela saliendo de la clase.

Desde la mañana, todo estaba tan aburrido, me levanté temprano y llegué a la escuela antes de tiempo. Los curiosos querían saber como no salí herida pero no les decía nada. Mantenía mi boca cerrada ante esas gentes chismosas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa antes de que más gente viniera a preguntarme que había ocurrido. ¿Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer? Apesta ser el centro de atención.

No comí nada, me habían quitado el apetito entre tantas preguntas. Ángela y Mike eran los únicos que no hablaron del tema y se los agradecí mucho. Mike se estaba portando muy amable conmigo al igual que mi amiga.

Miré a la mesa de los Cullen pero al que yo estaba buscando no estaba. Me sentí triste sin saber porque.

—Edward Cullen te está mirando—susurró Jessica en mi oido— me pregunto, ¿por qué se sentará solo hoy?

Volteé a ver hacia la misma dirección que la víbora, digo, Jessica y ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa, moviendo uno de sus dedos a mí.

"_Le debo una a Jessica"__—_pensó.

No me gustó que pensara en Jessica, lo admito. Edward me guiño un ojo, tratando de que fuera con él.

Era la oportunidad que esperaba, podré saber la verdad.

— ¿Te está llamando a ti?—preguntó Jessica sorprendida.

_Toma esa, chismosa_.

—Iré a ver que quiere—me paré de mi asiento y juro que a la mirada de todos las sentía en la espalda.

Edward me pidió que me sentara con él y acepte sin siquiera pensarlo. Eso pareció divertirle aunque esa diversión duro muy poco.

—Edward, ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?—se puso receloso al instante pero me dio un seco asentimiento.

Era hora de que me dijera la verdad.

—Edward, ¿tu lees… las mentes?

_Continuará…_

* * *

*****Escondida en lo más remoto de la Tierra*

Chan, chan, chan... o.O No me maten! Pero tenía que dejarle ahí. Jo, Bella ya le preguntó a Edward si el leía mentes. Y más tarde, o sea en el otro capí, se entera de que el es vampi al igual que los Cullen por lo que dijo Jacob. Les doy un adelanto porque hasta el finde semana actualizo.

Una amigas ( Sammy y kkikka Cullen) me hicieron reconsiderarlo y creo que en verdad voy a cambiar la historia, no solo la adaptaré. Pero seguiran siendo vampiros y lobos, serán las mismas parejas. Mi Edward en esta historia va a hacer más protector que el del libro, eso si lo digo, por la habilidad de Bella. En el otro capi sabrán como reacciona ante la pregunta de Bella él y los Cullen, ya que ellos también escucharán la pregunta, muajaja. Ya no digo más.

**Dudas: **

**Little Hope: **Los haré más melosos, más a Eddie por protector, pero escenas subidas de tono, creo que va a ver hasta el final. Ahorita planeo que a Bella conozca a los Cullen y a Edward. La van a querer mucho más por su habilidad, muajaja xD.

**Gabriela-Lua: **Edward le leyó la mente ^^ pero solo esta vez. En ocasiones importantes, como esa, la escuchara. En otras palabras, cuando este en peligro u otra cosa parecida.

**escorpiotnf y Bchat64: **Buena pregunta, aún no se si hacerla de los 4 libros o sólo de Crepúsculo. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Yo tenía planeado hacerlo solo de crepúsculo y más adelante hacer las historias de los tres libros.

**Mary_Hale_Cullen: **Ya sé que Edward piensa "Ella no" en Sol de Medianoche, es mi frase favorita, de hecho ^^. Le cambie a "No vas a morir" porque le contesta a Bella, creyendo que no la escucharía. Aunque ya ves, Bellita si lo escucho y ya le pregunto. Y si, haré que Jasper aparesca más pero hasta proximos capis, ahorita quiero que solo sean Bella y Edward. Pero de que Jasper y los otros Cullen aparecen, aparecen n.n

**Otras dudas, preguntarme por un review o por un PM. Las respondo en el siguiente capi.**

**Gracias por leerme n.n**

**Saludos. Cuidense.**

**Merci.**

**Dejen sus comentarios =)**


	7. Imposible

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

¡Hola a todos!

Espero tengan un bonito día :) No como yo ( después les cuento). Primero, gracias por sus review a:

**Fefitha25, AliciaConi, Perfecte Obsessive, Malu-12, Aiiram, Itzel, Bella Uchija, Laliii Cullen, escorpiotnf, kkikkaCullen, Natiezcullen, flexer, Little Freckles, Alejandra de Cullen, dommy, jackypttz, Y. vaa, Love of Winter, Kiyoky, nena10124, Emilia Cullen, LiahDragga, PVG. Tear, EmilyNight. 206, Al. Smith. Cullen., eisa, maryroxy, mokona-kuchiki, Mary_Hale_Cullen, katittah, oriana, michi nolet, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, missju, CullenOrange, cullen's nicky, N. Cullen7, Maria, karenesmee. cull. pottz, Makiita, Maiy, Bella. Cullen. Edward, afroditacullen y Crisabella-Cullen.**

**¡Muchas gracias! También a todas aquellas personas que me han puesto entre sus alertas y favoritos.**

Menuda semana que tuve. Fue muy... fea. Acá en México, ha estado lloviendo a montones y casi se inunda por donde yo vivo. Uf, si no fuera por el hecho de que ya paro de llover, ahorita no estaría aquí. Pero bueno, ya salió el sol. Voy bien en los exámenes, falta presentar Física y Química u.u, será extraño pero la que se me hace más fácil es Química. Yo apesto, metafóricamente claro, en Física. Pero el Domingo estidiaré mucho. En fin...

Espero que les guste el capí, lo iba a subir el Jueves pero he estado teniendo ciertos conflictos familiares. No puede subirlo ese día, lo siento mucho.

Bueno, ya no molesto. Dudas, acá abajo:

**

* * *

**

**Telepatía**

**Capítulo 7: Imposible**

Edward se tensó ante mi pregunta… estaba en shock. Los pensamientos de sus hermanos resonaron en mi cabeza, parece que ellos también oyeron mi pregunta.

Estaban sorprendidos.

"_¿Cómo sabe ella eso? ¿Quién es esa chica?"__—_pensó una de las hermanas. Volteé un poco para verlos a ellos y todos me miraban con recelo. Sobre todo Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

"_Esto no es bueno. Edward has algo, no te quedes ahí como una estatua, convéncela de que tú no lees las mentes"__—_pensó un chico. Necesitaba conocer de quienes eran las voces mentales, si los seguía escuchando.

_Pero, ¿por qué los vas a oír nuevamente? Te estás exponiendo a ti misma, ¿sabes? Te tendrán miedo después de esto._

No tengo nada que perder.

Edward seguía sin moverse cuando lo miré nuevamente, seguía sin decir o pensar en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco o estaba pensando muy rápido. Era una de esas dos opciones.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y él seguía en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo, me estaba empezando a preocupar mucho. Creo que no debí hacer esa pregunta, no hasta saber más de él. Pero no pude aguantar mi curiosidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunté aunque sonó muy estúpido. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de volverme a hablar.

—Estoy bien—murmuró. "_¿Cómo lo supo? Es lo que me pregunto yo"._

"_Pregúntale sus motivos y no la asustes. Ella es… especial, lo puedo ver"__—_ era otra de las chicas Cullen. Esa vocecita me estaba resultando muy familiar. Tenía mis teorías, la principal era que esa voz mental le pertenecía a Alice Cullen. La he escuchado hablar un par de veces pero no estoy segura si esa "voz" sea de ella.

Ahora yo fui la que sacudió la cabeza, dejando de pensar en eso y enfocar mi atención en el chico que tenía en frente de mí.

Parecía estar un poco más sosegado.

— ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?—estaba siendo muy directa, incluso descortés pero esa posibilidad de que él fuera alguien como yo me alegraba, en cierto modo.

Yo creía que era la única persona del mundo que leía las mentes, una telepata. Pasaban en la televisión a muchos charlatanes que decían ser lectores de mentes pero era pura estafa, yo lo sabía. Era la única o eso creía…

El encontrar a alguien como yo me devolvía la esperanza de que no estaba condenada a una vida de soledad y misterio. Si Edward leía la mente, entonces, él me entendería. Alguien me entendería por primera vez. Creo que ese es otro de mis motivos aparte de saber la verdad…

"_Se cuidadoso. Ella se siente… feliz; eso es extraño. No te tiene miedo, Edward"_—pensaba otro de sus hermanos.

¿Cómo diablos sabían lo que sentía? Empiezo a sospechar más de su familia, no como antes, ahora siento que Edward y yo no somos los únicos que tienen una habilidad. Puede que alguno de ellos tenga otra…

Todavía sigue siendo una sospecha.

—No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta tan imaginativa—masculló Edward entre dientes, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro.

—No hay nada malo conmigo—le repliqué.

Para mi sorpresa, vi como una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en sus labios, justo antes de que hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

"_Espero que me perdone. No quiero hacer esto pero pongo en peligro a mi familia."__—_pensó con tristeza.

¿De qué hablaba?

—Estás loca, ¿verdad? ¿Yo? ¿Leyendo mentes? Por favor—me miró con frialdad—.Bella, ¿es qué acaso te falta un tornillo?

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar algunas cosas que viví en la secundaría de Phoenix, recuerdos desagradables…

_Era otro de esos días tediosos en aquella secundaria, yo me encontraba caminando a mi última clase cuando me fije que dos chicas hablaban amenamente hasta que me vieron…_

—_Mira, es Bella, la loca__—__se reía una chica mientras pasaba a lado suyo__—__.Escuche que se droga __—"__ Y que toma ciertos productos ilegales no permitidos en el país", pensó._

_Otra vez no…Chismes sobre mi, no, por favor._

—_Estás mal__—__le recriminó su amiga__—__. Ella no se droga, ella tiene una enfermedad mental. Creo que es una psicópata o sufre de esquizofrenia__—__"La muy pobrecilla, por eso esta sola y nadie quiere acercarse a ella; yo creo que ni sus padres la aguantan"._

_No me pude contener._

— _¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez! ¡Yo no consumo ninguna droga ni nada de los que ustedes piensan!—les grité con furia. Me sacó de quicio lo que pensó sobre mis padres y de mí. Ella no los conocía, ella no sabía que eran los únicos que me querían._

_Eso que pensó fue un golpe bajo para mí._

_Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír más de mi y no dejaron de gritar "Esta drogada, Bella esta drogada". Corrí de ahí, sollozando, deseando ser normal como ellas…_

— ¿Estás bien?—me preguntó Edward con demasiada preocupación. Se veía agonizante y no como hace unos momentos—No llores, por favor.

Me toqué el rostro y sentí mis pómulos mojados. Malditas lágrimas traicioneras, ese recuerdo me hizo llorar ante un chico. De seguro le esta pareciendo algo gracioso en estos momentos.

_Olvida eso, ya te mudaste aquí. Ya no sufrirás eso,_ me aseguro la voz de razón.

Cierto, esos eran malos recuerdos. Tengo que superarlos y vivir en el presente. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Estoy bien—le sonreí un poco—sólo tuve un mal recuerdo.

— ¿Mal recuerdo?—"_¿Le habré herido diciéndole loca? No quiero verla llorar"_—pensó triste consigo mismo.

Ese pensamiento me sorprendió, no se estaba riendo, en _verdad_ estaba preocupado por mí. No sé porque pero sentí ternura, alegría porque le preocupe.

—No es nada, ya pasara—le dije—si no me quieres volver a hablar después de esto, lo entenderé—era lo más seguro que Edward haría: alejarse de mí y no dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

— ¡¿Estás…?!—se calló. Iba a decir la palabra "loca" pero tuvo miedo de decirla nuevamente—Seguiré hablando contigo.

"_¡Edward! Estoy viendo que le vas a decir la verdad. Si es así, atente a las consecuencias después"__—_le regaño una de sus hermanas.

¿Iba a contarme la verdad? ¿Iba a aceptar que el era un telepata como yo? Si me lo confirmaba, yo también le diría mi verdad, que soy igual que él. Tal vez así nos llevemos mejor.

Edward parecía tener una discusión en su cabeza porque no estaba segura. Al final, bufó cansado y me dijo lo que yo quería saber…

—Si, leo las mentes—me confirmó.

Sonreí con entusiasmo. Lo había admitido, después de todo.

"_Genial. Ahora nada más falta que sepa nuestro otro secreto, Edward. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, no dejes que la chica te afecte tanto, aparte de que no te resistes a su olor"._ —pensó un chico. Creo que ese era Emmett, su voz mental se escuchaba más grave que la de Edward y no creo que la de Jasper sea tan profunda.

Y sigue con eso, ¿qué tenía que ver mi olor con esto? ¿Apesto para ellos?

—Y dime, ¿cómo supiste que yo…? — no termino de hacer la pregunta pero sabía a que se refería.

—Fue por ciertas pistas.

— ¿Pistas?—dijo sorprendido—pero yo…

Ahora era mi turno de decirle la verdad. Espero que se alegre, como yo, al saber que leo las mentes. Al fin, alguien me entenderá.

—Te explicaré. Cuando me salvaste de que me atropellaran…—Aún no sabía como me salvó, pero bueno. Le iba diciendo pero un pensamiento me detuvo. Fue inesperado:

"_¡Argh! Nada más falta que le diga que somos vampiros. Idiota"_

Vampiros. Eso es imposible, ¿o no?

Me tensé ante eso…

Eso es lo que Jacob casi me decía:

"_Tu gente los llamaría…" _Ahora lo entendía. Tu gente los llamaría…vampiros.

Él siempre ha creído en las leyendas de su reservación, les ha hecho mucho caso a estas desde hace mucho, según por lo que me había contado y lo que había escuchado cuando hable con él en las vacaciones. Por eso Jacob miraba a Edward con odio. Los Cullen eran enemigos de "los lobos" de La Push: los fríos.

_Los Cullen son vampiros,_ fue mi conclusión.

Pero, ¿por qué no huía de ahí corriendo, asustada?

— Bella, te ves algo pálida—me dijo Edward— ¿no quieres algo de comer?

Estaba en shock por lo que descubrí, él pareció darse cuenta y no dijo nada, tratando de esperar a que me calmara. Y creo que sabía lo que hacía, no quería que estuviera presente mientras yo tengo un ataque de histeria. Esta vez si se alejaría de mí.

"_¿Qué le pasa? Parece estar en trance, Edward. Has algo, pero esta vez hazlo con más sutileza, no seas tan exhibicionista, ¿de acuerdo?"__—_ pensó, a mi parecer, Alice nuevamente.

— ¿Bella?—volvió a llamarme.

—Vam-vampi-ros-ros—fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Edward abrió mucho más los ojos y sus hermanos dejaron de pensar.

Entonces, era verdad… Son vampiros.

Necesitaba irme de aquí, ahora, no porque les tenía miedo—claro que no—necesitaba pensar y relajarme. Más adelante hablaría con ellos, les haría de frente. Muchos dirían: "Esto es una locura, aléjate de ellos" pero yo no. Tal vez, no me asustaban porque yo también era parte del _club_, de lo sobrenatural e ilógico.

Eso tenía sentido.

Me levanté de la mesa, corriendo de ahí.

_¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? ¡Creerán que estás horrorizada! Vuelve ahora mismo._

No lo puedo hacer, necesito un respiro.

No me importo que me cayera varias veces mientras me dirigía a clases, ni siquiera cuando Jessica me llamó, seguramente para saber que le había dicho a Edward Cullen. No era difícil adivinar que eso quería saberlo. Llegué justo a tiempo al salón de Biología y me puse nerviosa al instante; Edward también esta en esta clase, se me había olvidado.

Pero al parecer, no vino. A lo mejor estaba platicando con su familia sobre mi, sobre lo que iban a hacer conmigo, al fin de al cabo ellos son vampiros y era un secreto. Nadie se deba de enterar de su existencia…

Eso provocó que me estremeciera.

—Bien, alumnos—comenzó a dar clases el profesor—. Hoy vamos a tener una prueba muy importante.

"_Veremos el tipo de su sangre. Espero que ninguna persona se desmaye"__—_oh, oh.

La sangre es un mal augurio para mí, huele espantoso para mi y ese olor hace que me den nauseas. No quiero vomitar en un salón de clases, será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

—Profesor Banner—levanté la mano— ¿Me puedo retirar?—le pedí. Era de vida o muerte.

_Déjeme irme, _suplicaba en mi mente.

— ¿Por qué, señorita Swan?

—No me gusta estar en un lugar donde próximamente se salpicara sangre—le expliqué—me da nauseas y es probable que me desmaye. Además, ya conozco mi tipo de sangre.

— ¿Cómo supo que esta clase veríamos el tipo de sangre de cada quién?—se preguntó, extrañado.

Todos voltearon a verme.

Genial, metí la pata. Esta clase era sorpresa…

—Em, lo intuí—le mentí—. Pero, por favor, permítame salir.

Pareció sopesarlo. Al final aceptó mi propuesta, argumentando que no quería que me desmayara aunque en su mente quería que me fuera para no vomitarle a él si me llegara a sentir mal.

Lo bueno es que me dejo salir.

No había nadie afuera y eso me gusto mucho, parecía tan pacífico, sólo que aún escuchaba a los demás. Me senté debajo de un árbol, lo más alejado posible de la escuela. Este sería mi escondite si es que acaso llegara a pasara una vergüenza.

—Aquí estas—dijo alguien atrás de mi.

No quería mirar quien era, pero seguramente era uno de los Cullen. Me quede sumamente quieta.

Los cinco hermanos se posicionaron frente a mí, cada uno de ellos expresaba un semblante diferente. Edward se veía sorprendido, Alice alegre, Jasper cauteloso, Emmett burlón y Rosalie con frialdad.

¿Qué tratarían de hacerme?

—Chiquilla, ¿cómo supiste que nosotros somos…?—empezó a hablar el hermano musculoso.

— ¿Vampiros?—terminé su pregunta—No sé si me creerían—dije mirando al suelo.

_Ahora te toca a ti decir la verdad._

—Exacto—dijo Jasper—. No eres como los otros humanos, ¿quién eres tú y como sabes nuestro secreto?—me demandó con autoridad.

Odiaba admitirlo pero me dio miedo, nadie me había hablado así, ni siquiera mi padre o mi madre. Alice puso una mano en el hombro de Jasper y este pareció tranquilizarse a su contacto.

Edward se acercaba más a mí, paso por paso.

"_No le haré daño. Si alguien quiere lastimarla, yo me interpondré"_

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi habilidad? Respóndeme, por favor—suplicó.

—Así es, dinos—secundó Rosalie, apoyando totalmente a su hermano.

Ya no me quedaba de otra. Debía de decir mi secreto si no quería morir.

—No sé si me creerán—les decía—, pero lo que yo también tengo una habilidad—mascullé esa palabra entre dientes, no me gustaba decirla en voz alta.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo leo las mentes—murmuré—soy una telepata…

Espere su reacción. Creo que les va a sorprender mucho esto…

— ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!—gritaron.

— ¡Otro Edward, no! ¡Ya bastaba con uno!—sollozó Emmett.

Volvieron a centrar su atención a mí.

¿Y ahora qué?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan... ¡Ya sabe la verdad! Gracias a Jacob por las pistas.**

**Dudas:**

**Laliii Cullen, escorpiotnf y Love of Winter: **Jacob todavía sigue siendo humano. Pero como ya leyeron en el capitulo, el cree mucho en las leyendas de la tribu.

**jackypttz: **Yo creo que aproximadamente haré unos 30 capítulos, depende mucho de lo que vaya escribir. Es raro que haga más de 20 capítulos pero la historia me gusta mucho como va quedando y yo creo que haré más.

**AliciaConi **sugirió que hiciera un Edward POV como capítulo 8, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Quieren saber lo que pensó Edward, lo que Bella no logro captar?

**EmilyNight. 206: **Es que Bella se expone para saber la verdad, ya ves lo que paso. Aquí Bella es muy sincera y siempre quiere saber lo que pasa aunque es exponga. Sino, pues utiliza su habilidad, aunque no le guste...

Cualquier otra duda, preguntarme por medio de un review o por un PM. Estoy para servir ;)

Espero les haya gustado n.n. Hasta la otra semana actualizo u.u tengo que prepararme para mis últimos exámenes y para los problemas que tengo ahorita.

Cuidense mucho. Gracias por leerme.

Merci.

**Dejen sus comentarios =)**


End file.
